President's Daughter
by CatoKatnisslova
Summary: "You can have one choice, fame or you can have love..." This is not the way I thought someone who love'd me to act. What should I choose? I'm a twelve year old girl with the choice between my boyfriend and my dad. Should I choose my family over my someday family or future family over family? Story from first person with multiple points of view.
1. Nightmares

**Chapter 1; Nightmares**

**Camy's P.V.O.**

I wake with a start remembering my dream of where my little sister, Katrina and I were both reaped this year. I guess that it will never happen because only 1 girl and 1 boy will be reaped, unless the capitol has decided that for the 175 hunger games that 2 girls and same with the boys, will be reaped.

Tomorrow is the reaping here in District 2. Apparently 100 years ago, in District 2, two 18 year olds would volunteer. That stopped when the devilish girl and love-struck boy from District 12 managed to kill everyone else and they both lived until about 20 years ago when they were murdered in the Capitol. I think their names were Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark and they killed my great-grandfather, Cato.

Down the hall I hear someone in the living room, so naturally I decide to go see who it is. When I get there I find Katrina sobbing, as she admires the picture of Rupert and Georgia.

"Hey Kat, what are you doing up?" I ask in curiosity because I know she always did love Rupert and Georgia but then again she should be sleeping.

"I had a nightmare where we were both reaped this year like when _they_ were both reaped 2 years ago," is what she says as I start to walk towards her to take the pictures from her so she will go back to bed.

"You know what, I had the same dream and when I woke up this morning before hearing you, I reminded myself that that is impossible every except for _Quarter Quells_ this year," I try not to sound to upset that we are sharing dreams, again. Last time that happened was the 2 nights before our siblings were reaped.

"I know, it's just that President Snow Jr. is cruel and will do anything to get a good show, even changing the rules for Quarter Quells," Katrina says before bursting into tears. "I-I j-just d-don't g-get wh-why th-they h-have t-to b-be s-so m-ean."

"Hey don't worry you aren't in the reaping this year so you're safe, just calm done," I say before I start to carry her to her room. "You're only 11, even if you were old enough you only have you name in there once."

"Wh-at- a-about y-you?" is what she cries instead of agreeing with me.

"Don't worry about me, I'm going to be fine," I say to try to comfort her but it only makes her cry harder.

As I place under her covers, the bell on the school rings. Well guess that I won't be putting her to bed again.

"Well guess it's time to get up anyway so don't go to bed or you'll be late for school," I say while picking her up.

By now she has stopped crying and I take Katrina into the bathroom to wash her face and her hands before we help our mother with breakfast. Right now when we are washing our hands is always my favorite time of the day, when we are alone and no adults. Well normally I would be happy except that the day before any Quarter Quell, President Snow Jr. makes the announcement of what will be different this year.

When we walk out our mother tells us to just watch the television while she makes breakfast. Well I should enjoy this break while I can, while I watch I see clips of the other Quarter Quells. They are probably the most terrifying thing I have ever seen.

I watch a guy named Haymitch duck as an ax is thrown at him and see it bounce back and kill the girl who threw it. Then I saw Katniss shoot the force field and see it explode, the most terrifying part of that clip was when the hovercrafts appear to rescue the tributes. Then the next two clips are of people who both look like a mixture of Katniss and Peeta. Like really? Why do they win so many times?

There have been at least 83 Hunger games won by the Mellark/Everdeen family. I know that sounds like a lot but really? When the win, they feel proud because the Capitol has had to build 72 more victors houses in _their village._

**Katrina's P.V.O.**

For some reason I have a feeling that our dream will come true because I had one of these dreams two nights before the reaping, 2 years ago. And as you can tell my dream was correct and now I only have Camy left.

"Cam?" I ask.

"Yah," Camy replies.

"What if you are reaped because you are 12, I can't lose you too, Cam," I say trying to be brave because nothing ever goes the way we want.

"I know, I know."

How will I be able to live if she dies or even wins these games, everything will change between us and everyone in District 2 because no one and I mean NO ONE from district 2 has won the hunger games since. Now it's always District 1, 4 or 12 but we from 2 don't get as much respect anymore unlike those 3 districts.

As I sit down Camy turns on the television. President Snow Jr. comes on and starts talking to the interview guy, Pitihire, about his favorite part of each game. To me this sounded like "I love how in the end only 1 can come home, but to get that one, they have to kill the second last tribute standing, it's so fun to watch."

After about 5 minutes Pitihire asks President Snow Jr. what he has planned for the 175 hunger games.

"I plan to have like normal 1 female and 1 male tribute picked, but…" he says and waits to see the reaction of the capitol residents "this year the female tribute and male will have 1 of their siblings go with them into the arena. If they do not have any siblings of the same gender it can be from the opposite, if there is no sibling for that tribute, another child of the same gender needed shall be picked as the first tribute's companion!"

That is when I start crying. "Even if the sibling is not of age they will still have to go."

This is going to be the WORST games yet. And with President Snow saying 'Have a happy Hunger Games' I turn off the television.

"MOM, MOM, MOM, MOM," I yell, while running into the kitchen.

"Yes honey?" my mom says as I slide to a stop in the middle of the floor.

**Mrs. Chase's P.V.O. (Camy's mom)**

"This year if Camy is reaped I have to go with her into the arena," she tries to reply with no emotion, but I can hear that she is as scared as when Rupert and Georgia went in.

"No, this can't be happening," I say.

"Why can't this be happening, it happens every 25 years?" Katrina asks.

"Why, because President Snow came to me and promised me that I would not have to send both of my only daughters to die," I say as I feel a warm tear com down my face. "But you can't go you're not 12 yet and won't be for another year and a bit."

I am now okay and less worried that I have told her that. But now that I have told her that, she gets a terrified look on her face.

"UMMMM… another problem with that, Snow said that even if their sibling is younger than 12, the still have to go." my Katrina says before leaving the room.

I hear her walk up the stairs but what I don't hear is the crying from that direction, I hear it from the living room. I thought Camy would have gone outside to go kill someone or something, or even go to school.

As I walk into the living room I see her sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. I don't want to disturb her; instead of talking to her I just leave.

I don't even try to get her to go to school because I know that'll end up in a fight. It will also take more time than I have to spare, to get her to move because I have to get Katrina to school and go to work. I know that I shouldn't work because we don't need the money, but I don't like being treated differently from others. My job changes every day because when you work as the 'President's assistant in one of the districts, it's going to be in the Nut, in District 2. Only problem is that there are like 200 floors and in the middle of a mountain. I know that this job pays a lot but it's my favorite part of my life, now, except for my kids of course.

"Katrina, are you ready to go?" I ask.

"Almost, I just have to get dressed and you need to make my lunch," she replies.

"Okay, you have 20 minutes because I need to be at work in an hour," I warn. "You know how much of a detour I take to take you to school when Camy doesn't go. So don't make me late."

"Okay," and with that she waddles up the stairs as if she is a penguin.

I start to make her snack and lunch. Every Friday she has carrots and pork-pull. I don't know why she likes to have it in an order. Unlike Katrina, Camy will often take nothing for lunch but instead buy it during their lunch hour. Maybe it's because Katrina can't leave the school building but Camy always brings something home for her from the town square, where she always has lunch with her group of friends (almost every kid in the grades of 12 to 18). I don't know why but in the past 20 years or so, the grades for schools have changed. It used to be that if you were say 12, you would be in grade 6 but I guess this makes more sense except that you start at grade 6 when you are 6.


	2. Dread

**Chapter 2; Dread**

_**Mrs. Chase's work**_

**Mrs. Chase's P.O.V.**

I never knew trying to get your 11 year old to go into the school would be so hard. I never had that problem with any of my other children.

I look at the reports on my desk and see that I'm needed for peacekeeper recruiting on floor 123. The time for me to be there is 1:32, which means I have 4 hours and 32 minutes until I have to take the elevator down.

Another report states that the Capitol is looking for a 13 year old girl and two 12 year olds, who went missing December 25th, 163rd Hunger Games. This one, I just throw out. I didn't dare keep reading from there.

Most of them are angry complaints from the mayors out in the districts where they rarely-not like district 2 well only get good compliments-but from like 3 to 11, but not 12. Most of the mayors just want to have more peacekeepers to be around and scaring their people. I don't get why because all of us who are either peacekeepers, their bosses, employers and people who are high in the Capitol care about how much fear and injustice is going on in the districts. To try to deal with this problem, President Snow Jr. has said that any mayor who complains about their numbers in the 'forces' will be stripped of their spots. Since this law was created about 5 years back, about 96 mayors have been stripped. Most of them only last 30 days or so before someone will send mail complaining.

But as I read through them, one name catches my eye. There is mail from District 2 in this pile. They never ever send anything like that. If they do, it goes directly to the capitol because if they had a problem with me or anything the Capitol does, they would come to me.

Lucky me, I probably get to strip Mr. Naxen of his position and get to choose a new mayor. He has been my favorite mayor ever to have lived, but when it comes down to real matters, he has lost his mind. He watches me get onto the train every time I go to another district to strip their mayor of his or her position. Most of the time, I'll bring someone who has gone through the career of being a mayor from District 2 because even though we supply all the peacekeepers, we are the most isolated district being surrounded by mountains.

In the end, the letter is about getting a new mayor because Mayor Naxen is reclining from his position because of all the stress this year has caused him. I know what he means because even though there are 2 different arena's you can only ever watch the _real_ tributes-Gary and Camy-and you don't know what's going on in the _sibling_ arena.

But Mayor Naxen has also made the request not to make the new mayor official until Gary has died because since it is he who is saying that he doesn't want the job anymore he is allowed to choose the new mayor, but of course I get to train them.

The Gary, I know loves to be in charge and is always in his father's study, studying to be a mayor. If he had not been reaped this year, he would be going to study for a May-take (meaning that they are allowed to be a mayor) here, on the 200th floor.

I just can't believe that it's either Camy or Gary to come out. Knowing the two of them, they will be the last 2 standing unless the President is up to his tricks again.

I probably should place all the letters in the big, bright blue envelop that the head of defence in the Capitol gives me. I send this envelop every Saturday night after I finish writing down all the information needed for them. Right now, there are 96 letters addressed to the President but he will only get to read the really important ones.

**Katrina's P.O.V.**

I don't want to be here, especially today when the entire grade 12 to 18 classrooms are either having a nothing day in their classroom (so unfair) or are at home with their families. I feel really bad for Jonathan, Camy, and Gary well Camy the most because she is my sister, well only living sister and because she is only 12.

Since tomorrow is the reaping, my class is making cards addressed to each child's family, who has a risk of going into the games. Which means we are making like 704 cards, today by 5:00pm-when school ends-which leaves us only 8 hours.

I have been assigned all children whose last names start with S. Sarahphian; my best friend, has all the names that start with the letter C which mean she will be making one addressed to my family.

By the time I have all of them written and only have to draw and color, it's time for lunch. Since none of the elder kids are here, the kids my age are allowed if we want, to go into town with a teacher for lunch. I ask Sarahphian what she would like and all she wants to do is eat. We end up staying at the school because we'll get more time to eat.

**Camy's P.O.V.**

It's been 3 hours since I started crying but all I can do is cry. I'm surprised that I can still cry because if I cried last year, I could only cry for like 25 minutes before I had nothing else to cry.

Finally when I get my tears under control, I walk up the stairs to my room. Once inside, I change into my school clothes-un-dyed blouse with a grey skirt-and go downstairs to get some of the leftover food from breakfast. I have decided to go to school today because it is important that I'm showing that some little silly nightmare is going to scare me.

_**School**_

**Camy's P.O.V.**

When I walk into the halls, there are little girls cutting and coloring cards for the grades 12 to 18. I don't know why but I personally think that this makes it hurt even more. Seeing those cards and knowing one of them is for ME is like already knowing that everyone is expecting the children selected are going to die no matter what.

At my classroom door, I stop not wanting to enter late and get a detention. I knock twice until Samantha opens the door for me.

"Hi, Camy," she says.

"Hey, I'm getting detention, aren't I?" I ask.

"NO, Mrs. Broodji isn't giving detention today, seeing as there is only 3 people here," she answers. "Sam, you and I."

"Okay, what are we doing?" I ask.

"Anything we want," Sammy beams.

"Are we allowed out of the classroom?" I ask.

"Yah, today during lunch we got a full 20 minutes before and 20 more after, for being the proper students by showing up at school, today," she laughs.

Wait, I started crying at about 8:00 but lunch is at 12:00, how I missed a full hour of the day so far, I don't know. Maybe it took me more than 2 hours to get ready for school and walk here. Either way, it doesn't really matter.

I already know what I'm going to do. I'm going to sleep. SLEEP, is all I can think about as I walk to my desk. I put my head down and can't sleep so instead, I drag 8 desks together and lie on top.

"CAMY!" someone shouts in my ear and I jump up and almost fall of the bed. Wait not a bed, their desks.

"What?" I ask, blurry eyed.

"The bell rang 20 minutes ago and I've been trying to wake you up since," Katrina replies.


	3. Letters

**Chapter 3; Letters**

**Camy's P.V.O.**

When I wake up the sun is already up, which means I'm late for school. It's only when I go to get Katrina, I see that she is in her best dress and is doing her hair already.

TODAY IS THE REAPING is all I can think as I turn to go have a bath, which is a tradition on the day of the reaping. When I get to the bathroom I find that someone has already put the water in the tub.

As I slide down to the bottom, I notice that my favorite soap has been added to give me a primrose smell. This will be my favorite part today because I know I will know at least 2 of the tributes from 2.

When I get out of the bathtub, I dry myself off with my mother's favorite towel in which she was given for her 16 birthday by her brother who was reaped that very day. Now you can understand why my mother hates the day of the reaping, it's her birthday and her brother and 2 were taken from her and only her brother returned. Now maybe her other 2 children and her last two, might be taken from her.

This towel is her sign that she is not normal. My mother never knew her parents, but I have a feeling I will know them before she does. She is not the normal District 2 person, she loves parties and fashion and make up.

When I get back to my room I find that my favorite white dress has been straitened and placed in the center of my bed. I love this dress because it goes very nicely with my long wavy honey blond hair.

I slide the dress over my head a notice my mother also fixed the zipper, which I ripped when playing with the boys.

When I finish I go to find my Katrina so she can do up the zipper on my side.

"KAT!" I yell as I come down the stairs.

"Camy, what I did I say about chasing your little sister because she touched something of yours?" my mother interrupts my hunt.

"I only needed her to zip up my dress, wow mom!" I say before continuing to walk towards the open door at the end of the hall.

"My zipper needs to be pulled up, Katrina," I say in my sweat girly voice.

"OKAY!" she replies with a big smile on her face. Obviously she didn't hear me yell.

As she zips it up, I count how many more pictures were drawn since yesterday. Her room is like mine except smaller and no television. She also doesn't have any boy clothes.

Kat likes drawing fantasy creatures-unicorns, fairies-and big googly-eyed people.

"Thanks." I say before leaving.

When I re-enter my room, I start to brush my hair. My hair is the most important part of my dress, so I will make it look its part. I leave down so it dries faster as well as I need to do the complete opposite of myself today, well not really but when it comes to how I sit, stand and dress, yes.

Now all I need to do is eat breakfast and find my friends on the way to the town square. Today is my very first reaping which means my mom will be fussing over my outfit and making sure I eat before I go. I wonder what my best friend, Jonathan will be wearing. I bet his mom will make him wear his red dress shirt with black pants. And no, he does not have any white shirts other than his school ones, I remind myself because normally the mayor's sons will wear something plain but it has to stand out at the same time.

When I walk into the kitchen I see that only Katrina has started breakfast without our mom. Have a feeling that she is in her bathroom, with the door locked, so that no one can interrupt her.

"Hey Kat, what are you doing," I say in my 'I already know just pointing it out' voice. "You're going to ruin your dress."

"Well do you want to eat this morning or not?" Katrina replies

"I do, just wear an apron," I say before sitting at the table, where she has just placed the warm bread with her raspberry jam on top.

My mom probably got the bread just as the sun was rising from the bakery, so she could get the best looking loaf. The jam came from the wild raspberry bush outside of our big house.

**Katrina's P.V.O.**

I don't get why Camy is so picky about keeping me clean and healthy, maybe it's because mom won't let her help, our older two siblings already died and our father is rarely home because he goes to all the events in the capitol.

I know that a lot of people don't have victors in their family but it isn't very fun. My father is the victor of the 161th games. That is the same year my parents had Rupert and Georgia. He also can't stand the look of me because I look like a cross between them but he's fine with Camy because she is blond and muscular with really big shoulders. Everyone else after Cato has had a twig build except for her. Camy even looks like the pictures of Cato, she even acts like him if you have watched his interview and training before his games.

**Camy's P.V.O.**

I think I should just shut up and eat before she stuffs the bread in my mouth. I decide to pick up the smallest piece because I really don't want to eat but I have to, especially today. The bread is still hot even though I'm sure my mother bought it at least 2 hours ago. The flavor is the best I have had in a while because it's the start of the jam season and this is the first good bread I have had since last fall because I don't like bread unless it has jam. This means we run out of jam quickly.

According to my father all the food in the Capitol tastes this good. I want to taste those foods but it will only happen if I'm reaped and then I wouldn't want to eat.

Katrina notices that I took the smallest piece and hands me the biggest piece there, I try to refuse but it doesn't work. She ends up stuffing it in my mouth and gets the jam everywhere except for our dresses and hair.

When I finally swallow the bread I decide that I will go do some letters to my friends if all goes wrong today. "Katrina, I'm going to go to my room. Call me when lunch is ready."

After that I run, well as much as I can in my dress, up the stairs to my room at the end of the hall.

My room is twice the size of Katrina's room because my parents took out the wall between mine and Georgia old room to make a 14 foot by 17 foot room. I have my king sized bed in the corner diagonal from the door. My writing desk is in the middle on the right side wall. The television is the only thing I don't use often because it reminds me of the night that I watched my siblings being slaughtered by Andrea Mellark. I'm glad that they made it to the final eight but I think it would have been easier on Katrina and my parents if they had died before they got to the final eight tributes.

I have a television in my room because in every room in each victor's house in Panem, there is a television. My parents took Kat's away when they caught her watching dad's games. The fight between her and my parents was scary and I don't get scared easily.

In my room there is also a drawing desk or for the real words, Georgia's old desk, which is glass with a metal frame that you can adjust to the right angle. But my favorite thing in my room is my closet of boys clothes. No they weren't Rupert's, that's just gross, they're mine. Here in District 2 I can wear anything I want and no one can stop me, well except me but that won't happen.

In my room there are 6 closets and 4 closets with shelves. Each of my closets has a different type of clothing. One has boy shirts, another girl shirts, third shorts, then skirts, then dresses, and finally jackets. The shelves have my pants and shoes and bags and everything else a 12 year old girl would want.

**Katrina's P.V.O.**

I wonder why Camy's writing letters in her room. Maybe she likes someone, nah that's old news. Everyone and I mean EVERYONE in district 2 knows that Camy Chase likes Jonathan Naxen, the son of the mayor.

That reminds me, I need to write some letters too, for my friends if Camy is reaped and I go with her.

**Mrs. Chase's P.V.O.**

I can't believe President Snow is doing this to me, first take my boyfriend from me when I 13, then my eldest kids, but I just can't stand that he might even take my youngest two children as well.

Who am I kidding, I should be the one being strong for Camy, if I'm not she will even more scared. Well if there is one thing I have never seen the emotions for, it's fear. Even when she watched the games of her older two siblings being killed she wasn't scared, she held the family together.

Now it is her first reaping and also the 175 games and she and her little sister may have to fight for their lives as well. I know that if Camy goes into the arena either this year or any year until she's 18, she will win easily.

Isabella Lovegood will not pull Camy's name or Jonathan's (for her sake), is all I can think to myself.

I better go downstairs to make breakfast for the girls.

When I get to the kitchen I find the bread I bought, out on the table with jam on top. Guess they already had breakfast.

Today will be the only day for the next probably month that I will see my husband, which might not go very well if Camy is reaped because we will both have to talk to her AND Katrina, and I'll probably be saying my last goodbyes to them, ever.

I slap myself for thinking like that. I can't think like that now. I wonder how they are both holding up with the thought of both of them going to the Capitol.

**Camy's P.V.O.**

My first letter should be to Samuel and Samantha (they're twins), Jonathan, Alanna, Luc, then Mason, Andy, and finally Alexander.

This is what I write to Jonathan:

_Dear Sam and Sammy,  
I know you don't like it when I call both of you in short for; I just don't to write both of your full names. Have a good life and see you in heaven, well probably. I just want you guys to know that I really like Jonathan and I won't tell exactly but I have a secret but you will have to find it out on your own.  
You guys are my favorite cousins in the world.  
Best of luck,  
Camy_

Now to Alanna's:

_Alanna,  
Hope you have a great life and hope you get Mason. Even though almost every other girl our age wants to date either Jonathan or Mason, don't give up hope.  
Make sure that if I get to the final eight that you will make sure that Jonathan doesn't fall for another girl. I doubt he won't after reading my letter though, but still. Also if I do make it to the final eight, tell them that you are my cousin on my mother's side, so you will be interviewed about me.  
Best of luck to you and your family.  
Your friend,  
Camy_

Luc's:

_Luc,  
I know we were friends but not the best of friends that was for Jonathan and Alanna but we were friends anyways.  
I want you to know that I will do everything I can to come home, even if it means sacrificing the other tributes from 2, to come home and be with my friends again. If I don't come home help your younger siblings get ready for their reaping's but just know that if they are reaped you can do nothing to help them.  
Best of luck,  
Camy_

Mason's:

_Dear Mason,  
Even though you are one of the most popular boys in school, does not mean that you turn down every other girl's affections. I know of one girl that you know who is absolutely obsessed with you. Her name if you didn't know is _Alanna_. Oh and she is like one of your best friends at school.  
Give her a chance to prove that she doesn't only like you because of your looks but also because she loves your personality.  
Best of luck,  
Camy_

I shift in my chair before I start to write Andy's:

_Andy,  
Remember me when you get older but don't shut out girls just because you lost the only girl you like right now. You never know she might have had a boyfriend and a secret that she hasn't even told him about, but know that I will think about you when I am in the arena and as I'm dying.  
Help my mom keep living but also live your life.  
Best of luck,  
Camy_

_Dear Alexander,  
You are my favorite boy other than 1 person who I will not name for their protection. Don't beat anyone up just because you lost your friend. Take it out if you have to on a tree or some bricks because I will not be there to stop you.  
Say good bye to Avery for me.  
Your good friend,  
Camy_

Jonathan's:

_Dear Jonathan,  
I know that this might be my last goodbye to you. But I wanted you to know that I will always love you. But that nothing will affect how I think of you.  
I have a feeling that I will win but I will not come home to you. I guess I'll just have to find out because I'm pretty sure from my dream that I'll be reaped this year.. I you can guess don't tell anyone except for Luc and maybe Alanna if you think she can keep a secret. Please comfort my mother as she will probably starve herself without my father to help her.  
Wish you my best. Please give your sweet and loving (well maybe not in the secret case) father, my best.  
Love  
Camy_

Well now that I'm done those I better tuck them in my wallet seeing that I will be going to the square to get a cupcake before the reaping.


	4. Explanations and tears

**Chapter 4; Explanations and tears**

Well now that I'm done those I better tuck them in my wallet seeing that I will be going to the square to get a cupcake before the reaping.

When I walk down the stairs, I see that my mother has reappeared and is currently making lunch. From the smell I think it will be wild rice and chicken soup, my favorite.

"Hey mother, your back," I say in a sarcastic tone.

"I never left, I was just in my room," she replies.

"Whatever, um when's lunch?" I ask before my stomach grumbles.

"Whenever you want, but we need to be in the square in an hour," she says before taking a bowl out of the cupboard and filling it with soup. She always knows when I'm hungry, I think as I take the bowl and slide into my spot at the table.

"Thanks," I say before digging in.

"Katrina!" my mother yells up the stairs.

"What?" is all I hear from my seat

"Yes, I know you're hungry so come and get some food!" she yells.

"Coming," she yells and you can hear her running down the hall and flying down to the kitchen.

As I finish I put my bowl at the sink and head out the door. While walking to Mayor Naxen's house I think that I should give Jonathan the letter now, so we can talk about what it says.

When I look up again I'm at his house so I knock 4 times, which means it's probably me at the door.

Jonathan answers the door and is wearing his red dress shirt with black pants. Just like I said.

"Hey Jonathan, you ready to go?" I ask before handing him the letter.

"Yah, but what is this?" he asks.

"Just read it would you," I say before spinning around to face the street again.

"Let's go," I say to get him to move, but when I turn around I see his eyes go wide with surprise. When he looks up I blush like I'm one of the girls who are crazy for him.

"Is this true because I don't know if I can believe this," he says. "But how is it possible, your only just 12 and you haven't started I thought!" but when he looks at my face he realizes that I have started my period. "This can't be happening, if anyone else knows I'm as good as dead." he says before he hugs me.

It's really weird that it's true because he's 14 and I'm only 12 but it has happened and will not change.

"Have you told anyone?" he asks, while looking at his new very interesting shoes.

` "Why would I?" I say a bit scared of him now because of his tone. "If I did my mom would find out and she would give me trouble."

"Good, just don't tell anyone," he says while pulling me toward to street.

"Fine with me," I reply before taking his hand off my shoulder.

As we walk to the square we discuss the … situation, we're in. all we come up with is that if I'm reaped I will announce it to the whole of Panem. I don't really like this but it might get me more help or even out of the arena.

I turn into the bakery walkway to go get myself that cupcake I promised myself. I look at all the cupcakes and choose one that is a primrose. Only one person in the world could have iced such a sight, Alanna. It might cost 3 dollars but it is worth every penny.

"May I please have that one," I ask while pointing to it.

"Sure, 3 dollars," Alanna's father says while sticking out his hand. I give him the money and he returns with my cupcake.

"Thank you," I say before leaving. This is a wonderful treat but like whenever I get a treat I share it with Jonathan.

Then I look at the big clock and see that there are only 5 minutes until we have to be here for the reaping, enough time to sign in, I think.

"Camy Chase," I say to the lady at the sign in table.

"Hand," she says. I give her my hand.

"Thank you," I say before leaving to go to the 12 year old girl's area.

Isabella Lovegood appears on stage and starts to talk about the history of Panem and how lucky we are to have the Capitol.

"Now to the tributes, ladies first," she says while walking towards the bowl of girl names. All I can think is that it might be me but I only have my name in there one.

"Camy Chase!" she says with a fake smile. "Please come here, any volunteers?"

No one answers. So I start to walk up to the front. I hear my mother scream 'no' but peacekeepers hold her back. I walk up the stairs to where my father is standing.

"Hello," Isabella says in the heavy Capitol accent.

"Hi," I say shyly.

"Now to the males," she says while walking toward the bowl of boys names. "Gary Luxen!"

This is terrible now Gary, Jonathan, Me, and Katrina are all going into the hunger games.

"Hello," she says to Gary. "What are your sibling's names?" she asks both of us.

"Katrina Chase," I say.

"Jonathan Luxen," Gary says, just as miserable as me.


	5. Our goodbyes

**Chapter 5; Our Goodbyes**

**Camy's P.V.O.**

As I watch, I see that not only Katrina has tears in her eyes but most of the girls and guys do as well. So much for being happy that they weren't reaped. They're probably feeling like they're losing one of their siblings but really both of the mayors sons are going into the games and it doesn't help that Jonathan is extremely popular or that the mayor will only have a daughter left.

When Katrina reaches the stage, Jonathan helps her up the big stairs. I know that Jonathan only means well but now after what I told him, I think he is only trying to get on my good side. I don't see why is trying to be so nice to me though, I am going to be killed along with him, Gary, and Katrina but I guess we can have some fun before it's too late.

"May I present the tributes for the 175 hunger games from District 2!" Isabella shouts with her almost impossible to understand Capitol accent. "Gary Naxen, Camy Chase, Jonathan Naxen, and Katrina Chase!"

As soon as she is finished talking we are dragged into two different rooms, 1 for Gary and Jonathan, and the other for me and Kat. I decide to sit down, while Katrina goes and huddles on the other couch. I can hear her tears even though her head is in her hands.

I count to only 27 seconds before our mother barges into the room. Of course, who does she go to first, well not me but I know that she is more scared for Kat then me. Let's just say that I am the one meant for survival not her. The only things she is good at is being quite, painting, drawing, writing, and hiding. Only one of the things on that list she knows that she will be able to use in the arena.

"Oh, Katrina it's going to be okay, you will have your father to help you while you're in the capitol and you will have not only Camy to look out for you in the arena but also Gary and Jonathan," my mother says while fighting her own tears.

**Katrina's P.V.O.**

I know I can't just tell my mother that I won't be coming home because I'm not meant for survival but I will try my hardest. Just because Jonathan and Gary will also be helping Camy to protect me, I can't let that mean that I will survive, because there will be at least 44 other tributes trying to kill me.

"I know I will be fine and will come home," I lie to my mother. "But what about Camy and Jonathan, everyone in their right minds know that they love each other and have woke up in the same bed once."

My mother turns to her. "What! Camy Elizabeth Chase, tell me that what Katrina just said was a lie!" she screams.

Oh NO… is all I can think because I didn't know my mother didn't know about that. Now, I bet, Camy will hate me and won't want to protect me in the arena.

**Camy's P.V.O.**

I can't believe that Katrina just told my mother that I slept with my boyfriend. I didn't tell her because I didn't want her to hurt me nor Jonathan nor his father but there goes that.

**Mrs. Chase's P.V.O.**

If this is true and Camy really did sleep with that son of… the mayor, I will get both of them.

"Camy," I repeat. "Did you sleep with him or not?"

She looks down at her feet and I can see there are tears running as fast as sprinters down her cheeks.

"Ummm, well you see…" is all she can get out before she starts screaming.

**Camy's P.V.O.**

Well now that my mother knows, she will tell my father and he will hurt Jonathan and me, in the Capitol.

"Why am I so stupid!" I scream. "I knew that going to Luc's house that night was a mistake, but I didn't expect to end up with me in the same bed as him!"

"What did you two do at Luc's house?" my mother is now screaming at me.

"Jonathan did NOTHING, it was me!" I scream back. "It was my choice to go to Luc's house even though I would be the only girl!"

Just as she is about to reply a peacekeeper knocks on the door, enters and tells my mother it's time to go. In the end she is dragged out.

Well I'm glad she left. This is going to be the worst time of my life, even worse than when I started my period.

**Jonathan's P.V.O.**

I wonder what that was about. All I know is that Camy was being screamed by her mother about something. Hopefully it wasn't about the… situation. Her father and mother will surely kill me. My father nor mother nor sister come and visit me, but I'm fine with that because it will only make it worse.

About 5 minutes after the screaming ended, we were told that it was time to get on the train. After leaving the justice building we were pushed into a car. I'm not happy because I was pushed in before Gary but ended up right and I mean right beside Camy.

"So Camy what was with the screaming?" Gary asks.

Now I'm sure of what the screaming was for, from the look on Camy's face. I'm glad I'm between them, so Gary can't see her face.

Oh no, is all I can think. Will Camy tell him or not. Hopefully she won't tell him, I don't need anyone else knowing about the situation. Why do I keep calling it a situation, like it's a bad thing, well I guess it is bad but I have to believe it. Camy Chase, my girlfriend, is pregnant.

Camy never answers which is the safest answer without starting rumors or lies.

**Gary's P.V.O.**

I wonder why Camy won't tell me but rom the look on Jonathan's face I know that he knows. Well why wouldn't he, he is her boyfriend. I guess it's just like that song that a guy who sounded like a girl, what was his name? Justin Bieber, didn't he release a song in March of like 2012 almost 2 hundred years ago but whatever. it's like; I don't know about me but I know about t'you. I know the girls like him but he is a dead and lived a long time ago.

It's only when the car stops that I hear a muffled sob. I look at Jonathan, no not him, then Camy, not her, it must be poor little 11 year old, Katrina. I don't think it's fair to have under aged kids in the arena except for if they are born there, but that's just nasty.

**Camy's P.V.O.**

I really don't like the fact that my mother thinks that it's not right to sleep with your boyfriend at the age of 12 but really look where that got her; she was pregnant and had TWINS for god's sake, at 13.

I get out of the car as soon as Katrina is out and pick her up and give a piggy back to the train. the outside of the train looks all old and rusty but as soon as I step on the train it looks like heaven, well more like heaven than our house in the victors village.

I place Kat in one of the 6 very plush armchairs. when I turn around I see Jonathan nod his head toward the sign that says sleeping on it, I understand what he is trying to say but I shake my head. I have a job to do, make sure that Katrina is alright.

"Please," Jonathan asks me.

"Absolutely not," I snap.

"Fine just don't find me when you're done with your sister," he says before turning and walking down to the bedrooms.

"I just need to talk to her for 5 minutes," I yell down the hall, but I don't think he heard me.

Whatever, he knows I need to talk to him. Maybe he is trying to get his brother off his back by making him think that it is over between us.

"KAT, never ever tell mom something that you don't know for sure that everyone knows. I DON'T TELL MOM MY SECRETS LIKE YOU ANYMORE!" I yell which frightens her. "I STOPPED WHEN I WATCHED RUPERT AND GEORGIA DIE. HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT AND STILL FEEL. I PUT ON AN ACTED WHENEVER YOU, MOM, OR DAD ARE AROUND BUT WHEN I'M ALONE I CAN'T STAND IT. IT'S LIKES PART OF ME DIED ALREADY!"

After that I stomp out of the room to go find Jonathan. I can hear Katrina crying and Gary trying to comfort her, but I know that she will not feel better unless I tell her it's okay, but first I have to apologize which I'm not in any way ready for.

I knock 4 times like always, but this time no one answers. I try to turn the knob but it's locked. Maybe he really did mean what he said to me. I decide that it's not worth my time to get him to open the door, so I do a 270 degree turn and march off to my room. It's only when I turn the knob that I notice that something is wrong. Probably my dad here to lecture me. Except when I open the door no one is in there, well that I can see or hear. I curl up on my bed like a 3 year old having a fit.

Soon after I fall asleep, well at least I think I'm asleep because someone, who I know is Jonathan, comes and wraps his strong arms around me. it's only when I hear him say we need to talk, that I realize that I'm truly awake.

"Am I dreaming?" I ask still not fully reassured that I'm awake.

"I hope that you are awake because we still need to talk about you and the surprise," I know that he means the baby but the Capitol doesn't.

"Okay I believe you," I say as I sit up. "What are you doing here; I thought you said that you never wanted to see me again?"

"I said 'don't COME and FIND me' not 'I don't want to see you ever again.' I told you that so you just go to your room and be bored and I could surprise you."

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" I ask pretending to be bored.

"The surprise, we need to find another name for it," he says.

"How about 'Jonah' that would be good until we tell everyone else," I say, trying to sound cheerful.

"I don't get why 'Jonah'," whoa he is sometimes really stupid but whatever.

"Take the tan off of Jonathan and put the letters together," I say matter-of-factly.

"Fine, Jonah," Jonathan replies. "But what about your name going into its name?"

"Hey I'm the one holding Jonah, so I don't feel any need to put anything into the name," I reply.

"I guess I should go get ready for dinner," Jonathan says while getting off the bed.

With that he leaves. All I can think about is Jonah and whether or not they (whoever this is, girl or boy) will survive and be healthy.


	6. Appearances

**Chapter 6; Appearances**

**Camy's P.O.V.**

During dinner, I started to feel bad about what I had done. Sleeping with Jonathan, yelling at Katrina, yelling and not letting my mother help me with my problems, and for being stubborn. Why is it always me who gets in fights with everyone? This is going to change in the next week, I tell myself, if not your mother, Kat and everyone else including yourself won't be alright with you dying before you have a chance to tell them.

Luckily my dad isn't here with us at dinner so he doesn't hear me apologize. But even Gary, who doesn't know about any of this, deserves to hear me apologize seeing as I never apologized for punching and kicking him in the hallway at school.

"Okay, guys I want to make an announcement," I say loud enough for everyone to hear. "I'm… sorry for all the wrong doing I have done, including Jonathan's which is way different but I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry to Jonathan?" Gary asks with the most confused look on his face.

"It's none of your business," Jonathan and Kat say at the same time.

That's when I see that Jonathan looks mad. "Are you alright Jonathan?"

"NO, DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ALRIGHT!" he shouts at me. "YOU BASICLY JUST TOLD HIM ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED!" and with that he stomps out of the room and I hear a door slam shut.

"Well that was a nice dinner," Gary says. "I'm going to go talk to Jonathan."

"But…" by the time I say that he has already left.

**Jonathan's P.O.V.**

I feel really bad about yelling at Camy, but really she basically agreed on everyone finding out about it during the interviews.

About a minute later I hear 4 knocks on the door, wait why Camy want would to talk to me I have hurt her way to much. Instead of answering a say, "go away Camy, I don't want to talk to you, and because you basically just told Gary you're pregnant!"

"WHAT, CAMY'S PREGNANT!" I now know that it wasn't just Camy but she brought Gary along.

"Camy why did you bring Gary along?" I ask

"It's just me, none one else," Gary says. "It's only Gary."

Oh my god… what did I just do. Now not only does Camy's mother know but also my brother.

"What do you want?" I ask again.

"To talk to you about the 'you basically just told him' at of dinner."

"Well too bad because you already know what it was about," I say, my voice getting louder.

As soon as my brother leaves I hear another knock. "Who is it?" I ask.

"Your mentor now let's go we are here," says the man who is obviously Camy's dad.

"Fine," I say as I open the door.

I look out the window and find that the Capitol is like Heaven but the people here look crazy.

_**12 hours later**_

**Camy's P.O.V.**

This morning I wake up and find that Cassandra and her team are already waiting for me. Oh no this is what my dad said it would be like. Bye to me is all I can think and they strip and start to put a bunch of chemicals and soaps on my body.

When their done that, they wax all my hair and pull violently, so it will come off. About 12 seconds later, I'm back in the tub having more soap and other nasty products put on my body.

This feels like it only took about 12 hours, but in reality only 2.

When I return to my room on floor 2 of the training center, Cassandra is there holding a bag big enough for a dress to fit. "This is your dress for tonight! You are going to love it!"

Yah right, I think, I hate dresses. But when she opens the bag my jaw drops. It's made of gold with a belt that holds 2 daggers. The dress hugs my shoulders and chest but at my legs it's like I'm wearing my silk pants. The only problem is that I have to wear 4 inch high heels and they are also gold.

Cassandra tries her best to make it so I can walk but we, in the end, decide that I should wear gold flats instead. My hair is in a really high ponytail but I really don't care about how my hair is, I just want this to be over.

At least I'm not wearing gold lip-gloss and I shadow, but my prep team paints my nail a glittery gold color.

When I finally get down stairs, its 3 o'clock and everyone else is there. Okay, lucky everyone else. They look like they actually can stand without be self-conscious.

Gary has black pants and a gold and white shirt, but no daggers and Katrina has a silver dress like mine. I turn around to see Jonathan wearing same thing as Gary but in silver again. What's with the silver and gold.

Not only our group has 2 different colors, district 1 has pink and purple, and 4 has blue and green. Even district 11 and 12 have 2 different colors but ours are way prettier. 11 have dark green and brown and 12 have black and orange.

Weird.

All of a sudden I'm pushed into a chariot with only Gary; I look behind me and see that Jonathan and Katrina are sharing a chariot. Ours is gold and theirs silver. Why do Gary and I get gold all the time and they always have silver.

"Good luck!" Cassandra, Ruby; I think she's Kat's stylist, Fargo; Gary's, and Leonard; Jonathan's stylist, say at the same time.

Just as they finish the anthem starts to play. "Your tributes from District 1!" a speaker says. Their chariots leave, "District 2!" We leave.

When we leave the training center I see that we are doing this a little different this year, I can't see President Snow nor Pitbull. As we turn the corner we see them but they are on the street to greet us, okay this is strange, I think.

I turn around and hear the Capitol go silent, and then I see them, District 4. Why is district 4 getting all the attention, maybe someone fell out, I think trying not to let the thought of them looking so… so… dazzling. Yes, dazzling.

Even though I can't tell what they are wearing I know they will get a lot of sponsors.

After the last districts arrive President Snow starts to talk, "Your Tributes for the 175 Hunger Games! Now why do they have two different colors for each district, you may ask. That is because this year, the 2 original tributes selected from each district will watch their siblings fight to the death at the same time as being in a different arena!" Now the crowds are going wild.

I look to Gary. "Did he just say what I think he said?"

"Yah, Jonathan and Katrina will have to fight to the death in a total different place, when we're also fighting to the death," he replies.

I feel a tear run down my face as we turn around to go back to the training center. as soon as we arrive, I jump out and speed walk to the elevator, when someone stops me.

When I turn around, I see who I least expected to see, none other than district 4's male tribute who is wearing blue. "What do you want?" I ask.

"Do you want to talk about something that's bothering you?" he asks.

"NO!" I yell.

"Well you know where to find me, level 4, and bedroom1."

"Whatever, I already have a boyfriend," I say.

"Yah, we all know, President Snow aired a film of you and that Jonathan Naxen boy isn't he here with you?" He ask

"Yes. Now go away!" and he doesn't leave, so instead I leave but he follows me yet again. "What don't you get about GO AWAY?"

"Why you are talking to me like that, I need to tell you something in private."

"TO BAD!" and I decide to pick up the ends of my dress and run for the stairs. I run up the stairs even though the elevator is faster because, that weird person will just fallow me.


	7. Unconscious

**Chapter 7; Unconscious**

**Camy's P.O.V.**

So there I was the morning after the chariot rides, thinking about what that creep wanted to talk to me about. Also why Snow decided what he did for this year. Not only will she be alone in 1 arena, I will have a television on the roof of the arena that shows the other arena.

I roll over and see that's its only 5:30 and I don't need to be up yet, well that's what I think should be right. But of course, just my rotten luck, as soon as I start to drift off I hear someone knock on the door and says, "UP, UP, UP it's going to be a big day!"

"Come on, it's like 5:30 in the morning!" I yell and cover my head with a pillow.

"So sorry than, I thought it was 6:30," and then she walks down the same way that she came.

Well I guess I will have to wake up in 57 minutes, so no point of going back to sleep, I think as I force myself to roll out of the soft, squishy, heat conserving bed. Next thing I know I'm crying out in pain because I wacked my head on the ground. Then I hear footsteps running down the hall toward my room.

My perverted friend Gary rushes in. "Are you okay? What happened? I came as soon as I heard someone wake me up! I had this dream that you fell and hit your head and were unconscious." Whoa, can these games get anymore strange.

"Why are you awake, even?" I ask. "It's like 5…" then I look at the clock and see that it's 6:31. "Okay, strange, I fell off my bed at about 5:35am and now it's 6:31!"

"I don't think you're okay," he replies. "Are you sure that you fell at 5:35?"

"Yes!" I yell and instantly feel light headed.

"Are you dizzy because you look dizzy?" he asks like he is my father, boyfriend, husband (don't have one), or older brother.

"Yes, now leave me alone!"

"As you wish."

Finally he left but how did he get into my room in the first place, I'm sure I locked it last evening. Whatever…

On my way to the dining car, I stumble a couple times. Why am I stumbling so much? I think to myself. When I get there, I see that only my father, who has finally showed up because he is supposed to be our mentor, and Gary are there.

I pick up my plate and go and fill it with fruits, breads, and eggs. My father and Gary might wait to eat but I head hurts to much and I want to lie down again. I eat in silence. When I leave everyone else shows up. No one is talking, though, I think.

Walking back to my room, I get the feeling that I'm being watch. I know I'm being watch but this feels like it's not the cameras but _someone_ is watching instead. When I look around I see nothing but the empty corridor with a few paintings hanging on the walls.

I stop thinking about being watch by someone, when I reach my room. I open the door a go straight to the bathroom.

I get once maybe twice until all my meal has come up. This is my least favorite part of the day.

I exit the bathroom slowly thinking about going back to bed.


	8. I find out the truth

**Chapter 8; I find out the truth**

**Camy's P.O.V.**

As soon as I lie down on my bed I have theses weird glitches like I'm somewhere else right now.

_ I can hear voices around me and I try to sit up to see them but I can't when I look at my arm, I see that it is one of a baby? Strange._

_ The voices become clearer and I hear someone say, "No she has to be sent to District 2 not 4, her brother is being sent there. Not District 1 because her older sister Rose is there! Yes, I have arrangements for Camy Snow. She will live with the Chase family."_

_ What the? My last name is Chase not Snow? This is way too confusing. I am 12 and I the Capitol for the annual Hunger Games, all I did was hit my head. Now I'm a baby again. "Yes, her mother knows where her daughter will be sent. No, no, she will not be able to visit unless District 4 doesn't have another victor between now and when she is 12… How many times do I have to tell you! CAMY ELIENA SNOW IS NOT ALOUD TO VISIT HER REAL MOTHER NOR FATHER UNTIL SHE'S 12!" That's the last things I hear the man say before I blank out…_

Was that real? No it can't be, my real mother is Lanbelle and my father is the 1 and only Prepro Chase. Maybe I should talk to my father about this. As I walk/stumble down the corridor, I hear some yelling. "What do you mean she hit her head and now she is having glimpses of herself as a baby before she came to District 2?" I hear my father yelling. He knew.

"I don't know why but she cannot go into the arena knowing all that she knows," President Snow replies with his more like human tone than his father's.

"I think someone else is listening to us talk," I hear a woman reply. For some reason she, the lady, reminds me of myself from her voice and the way she talks.

Then before I can expect anything, my dear and cruel President opens the door. "Oh look, just the person we need to talk to!"

"_Okay-y,_" I say as he puts his hands behind my back and I feel a sharp pain. I have only felt this pain once in my life, and I was a baby. Then he pushes me into the room.

"Prepro, can we ah… talk to her, alone?" the woman asks.

"Fine, I'll be in my room," and then he leaves.

"How much did you hear?" Snow asks.

"That you guys know that I hit my head this morning, that I am or had a glimpses of when I was a baby, that I came to District 2 and wasn't born there, that I can't go into the arena anymore with what I know, and that's it," I try to stay calm.

They both have shocked expressions on their faces, until they realize that I will demand what is going on. "What's going on?"

"Well, you see… we had… a little… problem 12 years 13 years ago, during the 162 hunger games," the lady says.

"So basically I'm from the Capitol and my father is President Snow, here, and how do you relate to all this…?" I ask

"Anne," she replies.

"Okay Anne? And who is my brother and my sister, then?" I ask

"First things first," Snow says. "Anne is your mother and also the mother of Rose Yearnings from District 1 and Rylan Rekfields from District 4, where Anne lives."

"Wait you mean that creep who looks a little bit like me who tried to talk to me at the opening ceremonies is my brother?" I ask, I can't believe this.

"Yes, now you have a very important decision to make," Anne says. "You can either not go into the arena and live here in the Capitol with Rylan and Rose and be the President's heir or you can go into the arena."

"You have to pick one of the options and you can't save anyone else except for you," Snow adds.

"Except that I'm… pregnant," I say starting to blush.

"Except you are not, that was your brain telling you there's something going on that involves you as a baby and you true siblings," Snow says coldly.

"Okay then, but what will you do to Phillip Rekfields and Andrea Yearnings?" I ask before I will either say yes or no. "And what about Katrina? What are you going to do to them?"

"We would tell everyone but then they would be too scared. Since you're our daughter, though, I will tell you…" President Snow starts. "We are going to have them relaxing in one arena, in which they will think that they are in paradise, while your set of other tributes, or the tributes actually reaped, will fight to the death in the real arena."

"I will say yes to you offer, but only if you swear on your life that this information you are telling me is the truth," I say

"I swear on ALL the lives of everyone in Panem, that I, President Snow Jr. is telling the full truth," he says. "Satisfied?"

"Yes, and I agree to your question from earlier," I say. "Can I go?"

Because now that I look around the room we are in, I see that it's the living room. Wow I am so distracted right now. I guess I don't need to talk to my dad anymore, just Jonathan. "sure, you can leave." is what brings me out of my thoughts.

As I leave I think of how weird that whole conversation was. That weird boy, my brother, well I guess that now that I think about it, he does resemble me a tiny bit. I knock on Jonathan's door, only to hear his prep team talking to each other. Guess I won't be talking o him, I think just as I see my prep team coming down the hall for me. Here we go again.

Tonight there will be a party held in our honor. when I say our, I'm guessing because Snow will finally get his children back.

"Camy, let's go," Cassandra says while pulling me toward my room.

As they fix me up for tonight I don't hear anything they say because all I can think about is what Snow and Anne said to me. When I finally realize that they are done I see that Cassandra has yet another dress bag in her hand.

"Now Camy, someone special to the whole of Panem has picked your dress out for you tonight," she says. Then she unzips the bag and I see that the dress is a pale pink with a gold and silver trim. "President Snow had this especially made for you and 2 other tributes. Don't fuss why only you and two other tributes get these wonderful clothes!"

"Okay," I say with fake sarcasm.

"Great now let's get you into this dress," one of my other stylists squeals. "Lucky you, you get to wear 4 inch silver heels!"

"Ohhh, great," I all I say before I'm in the dress and heels. Well too late to say anything like, I can't walk.

When I enter the living room, I see that I'm the first one there other than my 'fake' father. I'm not going to talk to him anymore, well at least when we are alone.

Soon after Jonathan comes in wearing black and silver. Next to come in is Gary who is weary same with gold. We have to wait for 15 minutes for Kat but she finally comes in wearing a short, well really short, white dress. The dress has silver lace.

"Let's go," Prepro says. "We wouldn't want to be late. Now would we?"

When we get to the training center I see that there are 60 limos lined up. I thought we were going somewhere else, not that the party would be here. Just when I think that it's here, I'm being pushed toward the 2nd limo. When I look behind myself, I see that Jonathan is sliding into the 9th limo, Gary the 7th, Katrina the 8th and of course my father gets the 10th. Why is my limo so much farther ahead of theirs? I ask myself.

"I will talk to both my fathers about this," I mumble to myself as I glide into the seat. The seat is softer than I expected, it reminds me of being in bed. I'm only in the limo for like 1 hour before it starts to drive. After that it only takes 5 minutes, but of course I have to wait only 25 seconds before the door is opened and the crowd goes wild. The limo in front of me has the girl who is supposed to be my sister, Rose. The limo behind me has the creepy boy named Rylan. This is even stranger. I look around to see where I'm but I have no idea because they never show this spot on the television. There is a giant screen that reads, 'Rose, Camy, and Rylan Snow!' I think that's why the crowd is so loud.

Finally like 4 minutes later, the screen reads District 1 other tributes. By that time, I'm already inside.


	9. Parties

**Chapter 9; Parties**

**Camy's P.O.V.**

This is where I have to party? I think as I look around. There are pale blue, pale purple and pale pink tables all around the room. The other thing that surprises me is that Snow himself has showed up. But even weirder than him just being here, he's also wearing those colors.

"Hey 'Chase,' or should I call you 'Snow?'" my old stalker asks. "Anyway, you know what this was held for?"

"I don't know and I know that you will tell me anyway, though," I hiss.

"Duh, I would anyway!" he says with way to much sarcasm. "It's in honor of his most powerful children returning. He says he has a surprise to tell us."

"Whatever," I say and turn around to go find Jonathan because I'm pretty sure that I already know what the surprise is. "I need to find someone."

"Hmmmm, let me guess, Jonathan?"

"Maybe!" I hiss then leave. Just to prove that it wasn't Jonathan I wanted to talk to, I walk to Rose. I have no idea why I chose to talk to Rose, but I may as well get to know her and just to keep up the act that we're going into the arena, I'm going to need allies.

Just as I arrive to her 'group' of people, she turns around. "Hello, Camy." she says with the sweetest voice anyone has very used around me.

"Hi Rose, can we talk?" I ask. "I need to tell you something's."

"Okay, sure…" she replies. "All of you, get lost except for Terab."

I don't know who Terab is except that he is here with his father, who is Rose's mentor. I wonder why she wants him to stay behind.

It turns out that he has snow blond hair with sapphire eyes .Terab looks sexy in what he is wearing… did I really just think that. He's probably her boyfriend.

"Terab Liser… Camy Chase. Camy… Terab," Rose says but when she says my full name she winks at me. "Okay Camy say what you have to say."

"I'm not saying anything when _he_ is here," I say. "Anyways why is he here?"

"Well if you aren't going to tell what you wanted to say, I'll be leaving," she tries to stay calm. "if you must know, Terab is my _brother_. And he is only aloud to be here because our father invited him."

"What happened to the 'bring your sibling' part of the games?"

"Oh yah forgot about that, he has a twin who is also here but if I were you I wouldn't talk to Mortame, he's a little _strange_ if you know what I mean."

"Hey, Mortame said that you said that I was the strange one not him," Terab protest.

"Yes but here he is the more strange one," she replies to him. "Back to subject. They are both 12 which makes them your age."

"How do you know how old she is? I bet you know her birthdate as well," he asks.

"Easy her birthday is January 8th, 162 hunger games," she replies smiling. "and I know this because I actually watched the reapings unlike someone…"

"Whatever smarty-pants," Terab says with a lot of sarcasm. "I'm going to go dance, if that's all right with you two. Unless Camy, here, would like to share a dance with me?"

"I don't dance," I try to say but I comes out as 'I dance' because I said it so fast. "But I really should be going to talk to some other people."

"Come on Camy, you a chicken?" Rose asks pushing me into him a little. "Or are you going to dance with him?" she says pointing to where Jonathan is _kissing _another girl.

"Fine but only if we can be allies," I say before I fully analyze what I'm seeing. "Just a minute."

As I walk to where Jonathan and that strange girl is I start to get angrier and even pissed off at him. "JONATHAN NAXEN!"

"Here," he says and the girl laughs. It's only when he turns around he realizes his mistake. "Oh no, I'm so sorry Camy, it isn't what it looks like."

"Then what is it?" I ask practically yelling. "You know what I'm glad that I not pregnant especially with you child, you-you slut!"

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me," he tries and he knows he fails at trying to support himself. "You lied just as much with the baby thing!"

"No, I truly thought that I was pregnant until I was told otherwise this morning!"

"Question?" the girl he was kissing asks. "Who is she and why is she talking to you like that and finally, what baby?"

"None of your business and he WAS my boyfriend!" I yell at her. I'm surprised that no one else at the party notices me yelling at almost everyone. "You know what Jonathan Naxen, we are OVER and I repeat OVER. I found a boy way more gentleman like than you. Plus I bet he doesn't stick his tongue down girls that are not his girlfriend's throats!"

Before he responds I stomp off toward Terab. When I reach him I thank him for giving me a reason to break up with that son of the mayor. Terab might not be all that popular with the girls and he doesn't flirt either well not with me but he is a gentleman.

As we make our way to the floor, I notice that Katrina is dancing with… Gary? He is like 17 and she is 12. Hey it's not my life so I don't get to live it.

**Terab's P.O.V.**

Ever since she got back after breaking up with that man whore, she seems distracted but I don't ask about it because really it's none of my business. well that's if it doesn't involve me.

When the next song starts, I remember listening to this at the feast for President's Daughters and Son. The only problem with what he does it for is that he doesn't have any kids.

When I remember that I'm dancing with Camy, I look into her eyes and all of a sudden I see a look that only comes from 1 other person…

President Snow.

**Camy's P.O.V.**

When Terab looks into my eyes he gets a look of fear on his eyes. Why on earth would he look scared? He is my age and probably stronger than I am. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," is all he says before pressing his lips to mine. This is weird, is all I can think. Our kiss last for about 2 minutes before someone pulls him away from me.

"Hey what do you think you're doing…?" I snap at the person. When I look at them I realize that it was Gary.

"Protecting you," he says. "You know I'm going to have to tell Jonathan about what just happened with you and him."

"Me and Jonathan are over," I say trying not to get to mad.

"Why?" is that really the best he can come up with?

"I dumped Jonathan because he was kissing another girl right in front of me and didn't see the problem!" I yell.

"Man, you might not want to get on her bad side," Terab warns. "I'm Terab, by the way and you are?"

"Gary Naxen, Camy's soon to be baby's uncle," he plays coolly.

"Umm Gary, how did you know because I know that my mother Katrina and Jonathan know?" I say with clearly irritated tone aimed at him. "And I was never pregnant; I just had some memories that apparently made me think that I was pregnant."

"Okay," he says, but I stare at him until he starts to talk again. "You know on the train how he yelled at you at dinner and how I went to see him. This is what I'm pretty sure he said 'go away Camy, I don't want to talk to you, and because you basically just told Gary you're pregnant!', then I asked 'What Camy's pregnant!' and he's like 'Camy why did you bring Gary along?' but I said that it was just myself and you weren't there. then he got all mad and screamed at me to leave."

"That's the Jonathan Naxen I met when we were 6 but this Jonathan here in the Capitol is not the same," I say coldly. "If you may excuse Terab and I because we were dancing."

"It looked most like you both were tongue dancing," laughs Gary. "And that's why I stopped you."

When he leaves to do whatever he wants, I think he is going to talk to his brother about what he just saw, we start to dance again but to a faster song that sounds like a song that I would dance to from my father's stereo's.

Once again, I try to ask Terab what's wrong but again he says nothing's wrong but I know he knows that I know that he isn't all right. But instead of kissing me, he doesn't do anything.

Just as I think that he isn't going to do anything, he does something that only 1 other person has ever done to me. He pulls me closer to himself then picks me up. Almost as fast as he picked me up, we're at President Snow.

"Why are we here?" I ask.

"Because since he is the host of the party, we have to ask his permission o leave," he replies.

"So now we're leaving and we have known each other for about let's say 2 hours," a say kind of amused.

"Well I thought you were getting tired out there so I decided that you should go back to go to bed," he says and I laugh. "Hmm… President Snow may we talk to you?"

"Excuse me," he says to the group he's talking to. "I have some business to attend to."

Right before he turns around I whisper into Terab's ear to put me down. "Oh, hello Camy and Terab. As I remember correctly Terab, you are not the twin entering the arena?'

"You are correct," Terab replies. "Ummm… Camy and I were wondering if we could go back to the training center to go to bed because we're tired?"

"Oh, did your fathers not tell you?" Snow asks. We shake our heads. "Okay, well you are BOTH going to be sleeping in my spare rooms as a treat. Oh and Camy, if I were you I would explain to him why you also get this."

"Okay, and thank you again President Snow," I say before dragging Terab behind me toward our limos. "Should we take our own limos by ourselves or shall we share one?"

"Your choice but I would prefer the second choice," he says raising his eyebrows a couple of times. "and if we do that option, we're taking yours!"

"Fine with me but no more than kissing if you must have it," I say walking toward my limo while swinging my hips from side to side.

"Wait up," he says while jogging after me.

"Sure," and with that we slide into the back seat.

"Going home, Mrs. Chase?" the driver asks.

"Yes," I reply and he takes off down the road.


	10. Arguments

**Cha****p****ter 10; Ar****g****uments**

**Camy's P.O.V.**

When I wake up in the morning, I realize that I'm in a room at I have never seen before, that is until I remember (which is kinda hard right now) that I live here. I wonder how I will find Terab.

"First things first," I remind myself. "Get up, make the bed, have a shower, get dressed and go and find him."

As I roll out of my bed my feet hit something which makes the sound 'What the hell' and instead of keeping my feet there I place them back onto the bed. I stick my head over the side of the bed and see the 1 and only person I need to see, Terab. Oh no what did I do with him last night, hopefully he remembers because I can't.

"Terab," I say while shaking him. "You need to leave so that I can get up."

"NO," he says. "I don't want to get up, father."

"What?" I ask. "It's Camy not your father."

"Oh," he replies. "What? Oh no! I'm dead!"

He jumps off the floor and realizes he's only in pyjama pants with no shirt. "Do you remember what we did last night? And when you answer you have to swear that you're telling the truth!"

"Ummm," Terab starts to think. "Well, when we got back here, we started to kiss and then you said you wanted to go to bed and that I could sleep on the floor as long as I didn't try to go onto the bed. And we're 12, what can we do anyway?"

"Do you swear?"

"I swear on everyone I have ever known," he answers.

"Good now get out before anyone finds us in here," I say.

"Okay," he leaves.

As I go to take a shower I start to remember why I was here, in this room and not at the training center.

After my shower I put on the outfit that I will wear until my prep team is finished with me for tonight. I wonder where everyone else thinks I am, because they know that I'm not there. Just I finish putting my shoes on, I hear a knock on the door. "Camy Snow-Chase, I am here to escort you." a man probably a peacekeeper tells me.

"Coming," I say.

As I open eh door I see that he isn't a peacekeeper but instead my limo driver. Instead of talking to me he starts to walk down the hall. I decide to follow him even though I don't know where he is going.

When he stops, we're at a limo. He opens the door for me and I get in. when he shuts the door I start to think of where he could be taking me. The best answer I come up with is that he is bringing me to the training center. Just to see if it could be possible and for no one to know where I was last night and to make them think I was there, I look at the clock for the first time today.

What 5:55am!

That's way too early for me, but it would explain why it was kinda dark outside. Why do I have to be up right now? I ask myself. Oh right because you don't want everyone to think and find out where you were.

As we arrive I see that there are no lights on from any level except for the ground level but I kinda knew that its lights would be on. As I walk into the building a peacekeeper starts to follow me.

"Excuse me," I say. "But I'm just returning to my room. There is no need for you to follow me."

"President's orders 'make sure my daughter gets back to her training center room by 6:15 am' so here I am," he answers.

"Okay," I say, at least someone doesn't want me to be found out about.

**Terab's P.O.V.**

When I get back to my room, I'm told by my limo driver that I'm supposed to be at the training center with my father. So I follow him to the vehicle and go to the training center.

Just before the elevator I'm in closes its doors and hand is stuck in. I realize that it's Camy. Oh I really did have fun kissing her last night. She comes and stands a little too close to me. But I don't do anything about it.

The elevator stops and I get out of floor 1. I creep to my room before anyone can hear me. when I get inside, I go and lie down on my bed.

Next thing I know is that my father is knocking on my door. "I'm awake!"

"I know you got back 15 minutes ago," he reply's coldly. "Now get up you're needed out here!"

"Okay," I say and I open the door.

"There's my boy," he says with a grin.

**Camy's P.O.V.**

As I enter my room all the lights in the main room come on. Looks like I'm getting up before my father tells me to. I just walk out of my room and sit on a couch.

A couple minutes later, my father comes by but doesn't notice me. he knocks on everyones doors including my but I'm not in there.

"I'm up, dad," I say right before he or Isabella would normally say 'get up Camy!'

"Why?" he asks but he doesn't need to respond because I put the look on my face. I only use it when I have had a little too much fun, like kissing a boy. "Okay, I see."

Just then Katrina emerges from her room. She comes and sits beside me. "So, what did you and that boy do after you left?"

"Nothing," I say while laughing.

"Suuure," she says. "But I don't get why it wasn't Jonathan who you were kissing."

"Jonathan doesn't deserve my respect anymore after what he did," I answer and feel a couple of tears roll down my face. "we broke up. Or you could put it, I dumped him."

"Okay, well Jonathan's door is opening so you better clean up your tears."

Just then Jonathan comes and tries to hug me. "Get the fuck away, you man whore!"

"What did I do," he ask innocently. "I thought you were joking and that's what I told Kasha."

Of course he brought he back to his room because she walks out of _his_ room. "Someone call me?"

"NO," I scream. "GO THE FUCK BACK TO YOUR LEVEL!"

"Bye 12," Jonathan laughs. "She's just a bit stressed."

"Okay," Kasha replies. "Bye 2."

Finally she's gone, I think. Wait what 'bye 12' and 'bye 2' Jonathan is from district 2 so she's from district 12! "Jonathan why the fuck did you has a girl from district 12 in your room?"

"Because she's cute and since Gary told me that you were kissing someone else and you broke up with me…" he starts.

"What else?" I ask. "Oh and I bet that you know her last name!"

"Well she's cute and she's at least my age," he starts to fight back. "I don't know why you care, but her last name is Mellark!"

Before I can reply, our prep teams appear and pull us into different rooms. Cassandra tries to cool me done by saying that I'm above him even though he is the son of a mayor but it doesn't work.

When they're done I'm in black and gold dress. Finally some colors that I can stand, I think. My hair has been straightened somehow and I have as little make up as possible.

When I leave my room, I'm cool enough not to yell. Well that's if Jonathan doesn't talk to me. Now all that I have to do is be coach on my manners for the interview.

In the end all that comes out is that I have to be myself and not the 'President's daughter' because I'm not even going into the arena and not to give the others a clue of what's really going on.

**Jonathan's P.O.V.**

I don't get why Camy's so mad with me. I only kissed a girl. And I'm not hiding anything from anyone unlike her. Camy Elizabeth Chase is keeping secrets. I don't get why she wanted to know Kasha's last name.

**Terab's P.O.V.**

I'm stuck in a suit for my interview? I don't get why I get an interview even though I'm not going in. I wonder how Camy is doing.


	11. Interviews

**Cha****p****ter 11; Interviews**

**Camy's P.O.V.**

As we get into line, we are told that we will be able to hear the tributes name being said along with their district and their whole interview. I know that I will be going 5 but as it turns out, I will be going 3 because siblings are going after the original tributes. That makes so that me and Jonathan have like 24 interviews between us.

I think about how I will play my interview when I hear "Camy Chase" being said by Pitbull. As I walk on stage I can see President Snow smile at me. I smile back but shake my head. Then he says something but it doesn't seem like anyone heard except that Pitbull shakes his head.

"Hello Camy," he says. "How do you feel about what's happened since you got to the capitol?"

"I feel kinda lucky that my loving father cares for me and has even told me a few things about what's going to happen when it's time to enter," I say. "I also feel kinda sad that I won't be able to help my sister."

"Our hearts are with you," he replies. "Anyway, next question. Do you know about the film of you and Jonathan Naxen?"

"Honestly, I think it was the biggest mistake I have ever made and yes I do," I say but nothing else because it hurts to talk about it.

"How was it the biggest mistake you have ever made?"

"I thought I knew him but I obviously didn't," I answer and start to feel the tears forming.

"I had someone special to you tell me that he is your boyfriend," he starts. "Is he your boyfriend? I guess is the question."

"He is not but he was. I came here with him but now I think that I should have just left the part of my heart that loved him back in district 2. I would not leave my whole heart there though."

"It must really hurt you to know that he is with that Mellark girl from 12 doesn't it?"

"Yes," I reply. "But I have moved on with most of my life."

"And how is that?"

"I have been busy."

"Is it mentally or physically?" he asks.

"Excuse me?" I ask very confused by what he asked.

"Do you have other things on you mind or have you replaced him?" he clarifies.

"Oh," I say in a small voice. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Please, everyone is dying to know," he threatens.

"Why do you care, even?" I feel threatened.

"Okay, so sorry but that's time," he says. "Camy Chase, District 2!"

Everyone in the audience goes wild. I walk off stage toward the exit. Gary enters the stage.

An hour and 12 minutes later Jonathan is called to the stage.

**Jonathan's P.O.V.**

As I walk on stage, I notice Camy is staring at me from the other side. I wonder why she is so interested in me.

"Hello Jonathan Naxen," Pitbull starts. "How are you today?"

"A little distracted, I guess," I reply. "Also, I don't really understand some things."

"Ahh, is it girl trouble?" he asks.

"A bit, I just don't get why everyone is acting a little mad at me. And when I say 'everyone' I mean like, Camy, Gary, Katrina, Cassandra even my mentor."

"Well we don't need any more details. So how do you plan on staying alive in the arena?"

"I plan to keep Katrina safe even if it means dying to save her," I answer. "I just really want to make it up to Camy."

"Okay, not the reply I was expecting," he says. "But if you must, it's not our life you are putting at risk but yours. Most of you just want to get home to your families."

"I know but it's not like I have any chance of coming out and if Camy comes out, that I have made it up to her. by me dying, Katrina will have more chance of returning to her sister."

"Okay, so your plan other than saving the girl is to?"

"Get a sword or two maybe even some daggers for weapons. For food and shelter, I will try to get two packs and meet up with her wherever the best shelter is."

"Okay," Pitbull says. "Now it's time for 'questions from the audience' basically the audience came up with some questions after Camy Chase went for you. Are you ready?"

"Okay."

"First question; Is it true that she dump you?"

"Yes it's true but I don't know why," I reply. "And she called me a man whore and a slut."

"Okay, next question; is there a secret that you are keeping from everyone except for Camy?"

"Yes, there was."

"Since it was a 'was' can you tell us what it is?" he asks.

"Sure, why not," I answer. "For a while she thought that she was pregnant but it turns out that she has another problem."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you because you spent most of your time here fighting with her," he says. "Anyway; Do you really for real love Camy Chase?"

"Yes, well at least I think I do," I reply.

"Okay and there's Jonathan Naxen!"

I walk of stage and have Kasha immediately tell me that we are over. I don't even t=know what we were.

**Terab's P.O.V.**

Oh great, _he_ just emitted that he loves Camy. Now I'm going to have a really hard time during my interview when he will almost definitely ask me if there is a special girl.

19 tributes later Pitbull announces that there will be a special interview of a sibling watching their twin and older sibling fight to the death. "Terab Liser, district 1!" I stomp on stage and the crowd gasps.

"What up?" I ask Pitbull.

"Good you?"

"Okay, I guess," I sigh.

"Okay great let's start," he says. "We all know that you are not going into the arena but are having a type of vacation with your father. How do you feel about you and your older sister Rose not having the same last name?"

"I don't really care because she is my sister," I reply. "I was told when I asked about it that her father is different than mine but she never knew her real father."

"That's good, you're not jealous," he says.

"Me jealous of her, she never knew her father how can I want that life?" I ask.

"Never mind that question, kid," Snow says over a speaker. "Continue Pitbull…"

"Okay, that's a first," he mumbles. "Right now having listened to all the interviews who do you think will win in each arena?"

"For the _real _tributes I think it would have to be Camy Chase, Ricky Ravens, Rylan Rekfields or Rose Yearnings. For the siblings, Mortame Liser, Phillo Hollo, or Paylor Danes."

"That's a lot of people," he replies. "Next; what do you like the most of the Capitol?"

"I like the songs they play, the freedom, and probably the luxury," I answer. "But most of all the bonding time I have had with the tributes."

"Okay, what do you mean by 'bonding time with the tributes'?"

"I have had a really good time getting to know some of them."

"Okay, so is there a special girl back home?" he asks.

"Well she isn't in 1 and never was but she is here as a tribute from 2," I say starting to fell a warm glow inside again just like last night.

"What's her name?"

"Camy!"

"You sound excited. We all knew that you liked her after seeing you and her on the television, leaving the party last night. We just wanted your clarification on it."

"Okay…"

"Final question; do you know all of Camy Chase's secrets?"

"Yes, I made her swear on her life that she told me everything," I answer.


	12. Final Offer

**Chapter 12; Final Offer**

**President's Snow P.O.V.**

Last night during the interviews, I did something that I have never done; I spoke through the sound system for Terab Liser interview because obviously Camy has not told him. I know that he is feeling terrible about what's going to happen today.

**Camy's P.O.V.**

Once again, I wake up in my room in the President's house. Since today I'm supposed to go in I will have to get up in about… 40. Well that would be if I was at the training center but I'll be leaving in about 15 minutes so I should get up.

As I get up I realize that today is my last chance to change my mind. I don't know how there are going to pull have only 21 in the real arena?

**Terab's P.O.V.**

When I wake up, I realize that Camy promised she'd tell me something. This means I have to go to her room now, before she leaves for the arena.

As I walk to her room, I hear someone coming down the hall. I slip into another hall until they pass.

Strange…

That was President Snow coming down the hall. Just as I think it is safe I hear him say, "Are you up yet because you have to make your choice before 10:30?" What choice? I think, maybe that's what she wanted to talk to me about.

"Good morning President," I say as I stand beside at the door. "May I ask why you are here asking about a choice?"

"I would have thought that she had already told you," he replies. "It's not my place to tell you."

I frown. "Okay, but she said that she would like to talk to me before she goes into the arena."

"Okay," President Snow says with a grin on his face. "But only because she has to tell you. Anyway remind her to come she me just before she leaves."

Then he leaves. "Hey Camy, can I come in?"

"Just a sec," she replies. "Okay you can."

As I walk in, I can smell the shampoo that she used. "Can you tell me what you wanted to tell me?"  
"Yes," she says. "I'm not going into the hunger games!"

"What, I thought you were?"

"I know but President Snow is my father," she shrieks.

"So you have been leading me on, all this time?" I ask.

"No, I just didn't want to tell you yet," she answers. "I wanted it to be a surprise. Anyways there are 2 other children of President Snow here, as well as me. Rose, your sister is not related to you in any way. I now it might hurt that she pretended, she didn't know until I knew that she was your older sister. The other is the _real_ male tribute from 4, his name is Rylan. He lives with our mother there. She is their mentor."

"I can't believe you lied to me Camy, I thought we knew each other secrets!" I yell. I'm furious with her for not telling me about that. I guess I am a little bit relieved that she and my sister won't have to fight to the death, but what about Mortame. He'll still be fighting. I storm out of the room but just I'm about to slam the door I say 2 words to her, "talk to Snow."

**Camy's P.O.V.**

I can't believe he's mad at me! Urg, why does my life always get so screwed up. He's right though, I should talk to my father. I look at the clock at and see that I still have 5 minutes before I have to go to the training center.

His house is such a maze. I finally asked a peacekeeper where Snow was and it turned out to be in his rose garden. "Hello, father. I just wanted to tell you that I'm taking your offer. and if I'm aloud to ask, did Rylan and Rose take your offer?"

"Rose yes, but Rylan won't because he wants to bring pride to his mother and prove that Capitol citizens aren't stuck up snobs. Though for you and Rose, you may lose everything you ever knew. Like friends, family, memories. But I guarantee your safety. You best be going you have to be at the training center in about 5 minutes. Take the underground passage that way you'll be there in about 3. Goodbye Camy." As he leaves a door opens that I guess leads underground.

When I get back to the training center everyone from 2 is already up. And getting ready? It's like 7:30 only; they have 4 hours before they even get into the hovercraft. When I enter my room, I see someone sitting on my bed.

"Hello, sister…"


	13. Real Reasons

**Chapter 13; Real Reasons**

**Camy's P.O.V.**

"Hello sister…"

Why is she here? I thought she died oh so long ago. I start to say ow as something is pushed into me. But by the time it comes out, she has already disappeared. I go and lie down of my bed and find a piece of paper on it.

_ Dear Camy,_

_ Just wanted you to know, that I will be taking your place in the games this year. The pain you felt was me taking some of your hair and blood so some science dude in the lab can make me look like you. This is going to be _disgusting_, looking like _you_._

_ I hate you and always have _especially_ because you are the _President's daughter_. Just think of what I'm going to do in the arena and have everyone but your _real _family and the Capitol, think that this is you._

_ Love Your Sister_

_ Georgia_

_ P.S. that Gary boy is cute. I wonder what I could do with him. And let's not forget Ricky, oh and Gizmo, also Briar let's not forget Phylyn, maybe even Rello and Reilor, James and Camole. But I know you'll love him; Lovey from District 12 also Kasha ex-boyfriend. Don't think I don't know how much you hate that family, the Mellarks, is it?_

Why would she do that to me? Well maybe not to me but to make it look like I did it. I knew there was a reason that she always hated me and liked Katrina more. At least I will get a good show of my adopted sister making me look like a fool.

**Katrina's P.O.V.**

Soon after my prep team is done with me, I'm transported to a hovercraft where they stick a needle the size of my arm in my arm. I bit my tongue trying not to scream.

**Gary's P.O.V.**

I can't believe I might be dying today. It seems like yesterday that I was reaped not a week ago. But really it doesn't matter because I know that I will not coming home, it'll be Camy.

**Katrina's P.O.V.**

When we land, I'm escorted to a private room and dressed in a simple white shirt and plain black pants. Normally they give us something that is the right thing to wear and not dressy. An overhead speaker says it's time to get onto the plate. I do as I'm told.

When I get to the surface, all I can see is, well actually I can't see anything.

"10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…" and there was a big bang. Suddenly I can see everything. The only problem is that I'm in a room with shampoos and other things that they used on my body to make me look, beautiful. I see Clara, my friend and ally from 1 run to a bed looking type thing and lie down. Instantly someone in all light pink comes in and starts to work on her hair and put something on her face.

I thought that I was going into the arena, but I soon realize that they separated us like this so we can have a vacation (I have never had one except for visiting grandma Anne but she also lives in district 2) and the real tributes fight to the death.

What the heck? I think as I go to a station that looks like they do your nails. I wonder what the boys are doing because I know that they won't want this type of thing. I look around and see that the boys have all gathered around a table. From what I hear, they're having a good time.

**Camy's P.O.V.**

Since I know that Katrina won't be killed I relax a bit because I don't care if I lose my older sister because she's was always mean to me. I watch the boys (sibling tributes, as I call them); I realize they are playing a type of game. But when the camera angle changes, I see that they are watching the real tributes being slaughtered by each other. How can they laugh at that? I ask myself. But of course, they're boys so they are naturally doing more than one thing at a time. They are also playing a card game.

Right now, I'm sitting on _my_ couch in _my _room in _my_ father's house, well actually mansion. The couch is so comfy but I don't like sitting on it by myself because it reminds me that I'm actually alone. All because I told Terab my secret about his sister and I.

"Hey Jonathan, who was that chick you were hanging around at the start?" asks one of the guys.

"Someone I knew, but I really don't want to talk about her," he replies.

"I have just one question," another boy says. "Is she your girlfriend because she is so cute. When we get out of here, I think they will let us out when the real games are finished, I'm gonna get her as my girlfriend. Can I ask her to marry me?"

"I don't care, Phillo," Jonathan says making it clear to anyone watching that he wants me to know who he is. "Except that is gonna be hard and all with her new boyfriend. He had his hands all over during the party. He even convinced her to break up with me."

I wanted to tell them that that isn't true but before I can go and tell my father to do something about him, he replies, "I didn't know you knew my name. But it doesn't matter because when we get out of here, she will be dying to have me."

Then he takes his shirt off. "Sorry, it's _so hot_ in here. I couldn't stand not having a cool breeze on my skin."

"Put that shirt back on," I yell at the screen. But from his 6 pack, I know that he is at least 17 years old, and me only 12. Never going to see anything between us. As I say this, he puts his shirt on but I hear that it was my voice that told him too. Cool they can hear me when I talk. "I don't care how _hot_ you are, but keep it on or else I will have my boyfriend beat you up. But seeing that you think you're that sexy, I think I will let you have a button up and you can keep it unbuttoned. Do something that will make me either hate you more or love you."

Did I really just say that I wanted him to impress me, because the next thing I know, it that he is here, in my room and not in _the_ room. "You said 'impress me,' so I thought it was a good time to put my skills to the test. You see, I have this electronic that allows me to appear in more than 1 place at a time. You know like the Greek gods did, and please don't give me that look."

"I di-" the next thing I know is that I can't breathe and someone is one top of me.


	14. Kidnapping

**Chapter 14; Kidnapping**

**Camy's P.O.V.**

When I wake up from being suffocated, I'm in a totally different room than mine. the only thing in this room is a chair, which by the way I was tied to.

This is so confusing. I was watching Katrina and the guys in the arena and the next I know Phillo is in my room. Now I ended up in this room. The walls are grey and it's cold but there's the smell of underground.

I wonder why I'm here. I didn't do anything.

Someone knocks on the door and slips something in the room. I look at it and see my meal. this is even worse than the stuff that the people in 12 eat, well that's what I'm told. the is a piece of bread, which is tiny and some soup that looks like it puke. In total, the food together is only the size of my two fists.

When I finish it, it immediately comes back up. Just as I finish someone enters the room from the door. "Hello Camy Snow. Enjoy your meal? Well I guess not, none of us here do. Back to why we are both here. You are here to give us what we want and I'm here to get it from you. What do you want? You may ask yourself because right now you can't talk because of what's taking over your body. Well enough said but you should be able to talk in about …" he looks at his watch. "2 days 14 hours and 59 minutes. By the way my name is Bienusy Cataro. Have a nice 2 days, 14 hours and 59 minutes."

Than he leaves.

My head is on fire and everything I see is blurry. I try to think but all I can think about is Gary and the real tributes and how it's going in there. The only thing I'm sure about is that I was kidnapped for something that I probably don't have. Why couldn't they have had a bed or something in here? Not that it would have helped me because I'm tied to this chair.

Could, would, should have gone into the arena so I wouldn't be here. Though I probably be the either dead or alone because Gary has probably found a nice girl to 'hang' out with from another district.

For the next 2 days all I do is listen to that bastard person rant about random things, eat, try to sleep though I can't, and try to think about other things other than what's happening.

I wonder if my father is doing anything about my disappearance, or if it's his plan. I know that Georgia is making me look probably like a slut right now. She's probably got Gary around her finger, and if she couldn't get him, Lovey Xavier from district 12. I still don't get why she is doing that to me. I did nothing to her, it was all my real parents and adopted parents fault.

Ding, maybe when my mom acted like that all the time, she acted like she was from the Capitol, well maybe she was giving me hints.

**Bienusy's P.O.V.**

I like that girl, even though she's Panem's President, she is like sugar. I wish I could just tell her how pretty she looks. If I do, what'll stop me from going after her? she's 12 for god's sake, I remind myself, and I'm… wait just a sec, she 12 and I'm 16, it might work out, if I was aloud. If only President Coin would let me have some fun with Camy before I try to get what is expected for me to get.

I'm 16 and working for the rebels not a smart choice but it was better than living with the fear of being reaped. I have been here for about 3 years; I came right after my best friend Rupert died in the games. I know that he left behind his 2 youngest sisters and his dad was a victor. I'm pretty sure that I know then Camy girl from somewhere, but I don't know where because I have never been to the Capitol in my life.

I look at my catch and see that I have about 2 hours and 56 minutes until I have to go _torture _her. I can't believe President Coin would make me torture someone who is only 4 years younger than me, why couldn't it have been Haymitch's great grandchildren because they are all like 40 and are living here with me. In fact, one of their children shares a room with me.

I will walk to her room and tell her she needs someone else to do the job because I can't do it. As I walk to her room/command center I hear everyone is talking about how Camy's adopted father is victor from 2 and that his youngest and last child, who everyone knows where is right now because she's in the sibling arena. How do they know that? I ask myself. Could Camy really be Rupert's 2nd youngest sister?

I knock on the door just before it's opened. "Oh hello Bienusy, did you read my mind because I just coming to you?" she asks me.

"No, but I refuse to do anything to Camy Snow because of who she is to me and because of how close are ages are. She is only 12, why do you need her anyway. I doubt she can even give you what you need because she only found out about being President Snow's daughter like 5 days ago, well not even but that's not the point. I will leave and tell everyone there is a rebellion when I go back to 2, if you do not let me get my wish on this matter. This if you haven't realized yet, was that I will not torture Camy Snow."

"If you do not do this, I will have someone not known by the Capitol escort you there and claim that you have started a rebellion. Understood?" she asks.

"No, I don't care if you turn me in, but don't take anything that is _not_ needed on the girl because she is confused and hurting already because of _your _poison_ you_ made_ me_ give her," I spit back. "If I have to, right before they execute me I will yell that she has been kidnapped by district 13 for information!"

"Like they will believe you, little boy, but if you must have it your way, I will also torture you to make sure that this is kept secret," she screams. "Leave, I will have someone escort you to your room!"

What she meant by 'escort' was being dragged to the cell that Camy is in. Let's just say 'not fun on the rough concrete floor.' When I'm thrown into the room they tie my hands and feet together than leave.

They come back about20 minutes later with a chair that looks like the one that Camy is sitting on. They pull off the ropes and place me in the chair and retie me. I brought this upon myself and now I will have to do my best not to show fear.

The men leave about 6 times and each time returns with something new, like machinery that will torture us. The ones I recognize are the electrocute shocks, body stretcher (just thinking about that makes me scared), a tray full of poisons, and acid spray that the spray at your arms and legs because anywhere else is either to gross of it will stop you from answering them.

I know I will be going first because I'm the one who can talk. "You boy, you can choose which we use because President Coin ordered us to let you. What do you want first? Personally I would go for the hanger 101 but it's your choice. The others are; the whips, lie detector with needles of poison, poison, electrocute shocks, body stretcher, acid spray and limb cutter."

"I think I'll go for the hanger 101," I reply. I don't know why I chose that one; I guess it sounds the least painful.

"You know kid, we will use all of these on both of you but hey, you get to choose the order," the guy says. "Let's start."


	15. TortureInterrogating

**Chapter 15; Torturing/Interrogating**

**Bienusy's P.O.V.**

The 9 men find a chain, and then tie it to the ceiling. Okay, I don't get that. They forcefully pull me from the chair without undoing to ropes and tie my wrists to the end on the chain. The chain ends about 3 feet above my head, which means that I'm hanging from my arms. I now know why it's called 'hanger 101' but I still don't know what the101 part means.

"So is this it, you guys just hang me from my wrists?" I ask but I spoke to soon because the one who asked which I would like to do first punches me.

The keep punching me until they think I need a break. "First question for you; why are you protecting the murderer's daughter? We want a truthful answer."

I don't say anything, but they take it as I'm being difficult and start punching me again. But when they stop they wait for an answer that will never come and they rip my shirt off. I can see the giant bruises starting to for. I think I will be sick and guess what I puke. All over the men in fact. They start punching me harder and I grumble. "What did you say?" they ask me.

I think he said that he wants you to stop and start on me," the voice says. Wait what; no she can't put herself in this position. "No, I said that I want to tell you what I know."

"Go ahead," one of the men speaks up.

"You know what, I know that you are only doing this so you don't get killed, but really I have abs but look at them now. They are purple. If you do what you're doing to me to her, and you take of her shirt, well just don't do it to her. She's 12 and knows nothing about any of this, trust me, I know what you want from her." For saying what I did they start punching me harder and more in the face.

"STOP!" someone, who I know is Camy, yells. "HE DOESN'T DESERVE ANY OF THIS HE DID NOTHING BUT SAY THAT HE WOULDN'T GO THOUGHWOTH THIS!"

"You want a turn, little girl?" the man who is probably in charge asks.

"No," she mumbles.

"Well too bad because since you can talk, it's your turn." he answers. "And we were told that the boy gets to choose for you also. Boy, what do you want us to torture her with? I think we can add something to her list that you won't have."

"What's the option?' I ask.

"All of us, not including you, yell incredibly insulting insults at her as we electrocute her," he laughs.

"How is that fair to her?" I ask.

"It isn't but we have to do some type of thing that's on this list because everything else I can think of is just to gross especially for men to do to a 12 year old, just plain wrong. And we will be sending a version of this to Terab, her boyfriend, when he is sleeping so he has no proof."

"I think that she should at least get a say in this," I reply.

"Okay, as long as you choose first," he wins at me. What was that about?

"Fine go ahead with it because I don't want her to have to endure anything else," I reply.

"Girl?"

"As long as you don't kill me, I'm fine because my father beat me up with my older siblings, when I was younger, including electrocuting me," she replies bravely even though I know she knows that she won't' be able to stand this pain.

"Since you claim you can handle it, we will put it at its max," the guy replies.

They take her, more nicely than they did for me, from the chair and strap her to the bed with wheels in the room. After that they attach a bunch of cords to her arms and even some to her chest. "Okay girly, we start now; you give us the answers we want, the sooner you can go. Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replies.

The man standing closets to the machines turns the knob the half-way point and Camy starts screaming. "Turn it down, we want her to be able to hear us yell the insults," one guys hisses.

The other guy turns it down but she still screams, and seeing the way her boy is moving, she is being tortured about 100 times as bad as I was.

"No one ever loved you!"

"I heard that your parents were forced to take you in!"

The insults just coming and coming. I didn't think that they would do that to her. It's my entire fault, I remind myself.

"You know, Ginerthy, we could also torture the traitor at the same time," the very first guy who talk to me said.

"That's a great idea but let's do 'the whips' next for him," he laughs. "This is gonna be fun."

Camy is still screaming but also is crying. Just as they tie my wrists down on a board along with my feet, they turn of the power. I can now hear her crying. "So, girly, you want to talk?"

"Yes, but I want off before I will," she replies.

"Not until you tell us," he says.

"Not until I'm off."

"Too bad, you have to tell us!"

The fight goes on for about 20 minutes until the guy threatens to start the machine again and this got her talking. "Okay what do you want to know?"

"We want to know what your father will do with all the sibling tributes that are right now relaxing at a spa. Also how many children he has and why they were sent away."

"I can only answer 2 out of 3 of those questions because the other one I have no idea what will happen," she replies.

"Then let's hear it, oh and Ginerthy go get the lie detector and hook her up to it," he answers.

"Sure thing," Ginerthy replies.

He comes back about 20 minutes later with the lie detector. They put weird things onto Camy's head. "Tell us."

She says, "Okay, well first question, I have no idea what'll happen to them when their vacation is over. Second; President Snow has only had 3 children, I have an older sister and a twin brother. Finally we were sent to different districts because it was not safe in the Capitol for us and it would be strange if our mother had 3 children and no husband."

The whole time she talk the lie detector said she was telling the truth. "Now that we know that it was because of your mother, who is she?"

"Anne Odair," she replies.

"You mean Finnick Odair's great granddaughter?"

"Yah."

"Well since it says that you are telling the truth you may leave and to the Capitol in 2 days' time," Ginerthy says.

One of them sticks a needle into her arm and she stops breathing. "What have you done?" I yell.

"Knocked her unconscious because we will need to done some things to her before she can leave. Don't worry, she'll be in the infirmary until we can give her some medicine for the poison you gave her 2 days ago," he replies.

"You better swear!" I yell again.

"We swear, but as for you, we were told to give you the same but without the medicine," he says which is the last thing I remember before all I see is white.


	16. Brainwashing

**Chapter 16; Brainwashing**

**Camy's P.O.V.**

When I wake up, all I can remember is my name, my parents (President Snow/Anne), I live in the Capitol and I have an older sister and twin brother. I'm sitting on the edge of a dirt road with nothing around it except for dirt. I look around and see someone and I have no idea who he is. I know that he isn't my brother or my father (well it he could be, but he looks to young).

The boy wakes up looks at me with horror written on his face "You're the President's Daughter, y-you tried to kill me!"

"What? I don't even know you! Since there is no one else here, you are you? What's your name? How old are you? Where you from?" I ask.

"I want to know why you tried to hurt me, before I will answer you!" he yells.

"How am I supposed to know! All I know, is that I don't know you; my name is Camy Snow formally Camy Chase, which is my adoptive family's last name; I have a twin brother and an older sister," I say.

"Okay, good enough _as long_ as you swear on _your_ brother's life that you are telling the truth," he laughs but then glares at me.

"I _will not_ swear on _my_ brother's life about that because for all I know, I have been set up and you will assume that I'm lying to you and will kill brother," I answer.

"Fine, swear on President Snow's grave," he answers.

"My father is not dead!" I yell. Whoa, my temper is changing a lot right now; I go from all happy to angry to confused.

"Not your _father_, your _grandfather_, the _original_ President Snow," he laughs but yet again goes glaring at me.

"Okay, sure because he is dead already, so you can't kill him," I answer. "I swear on my grandfather President Snow's grave."

"Good," he announces. "My name is Bienusy Cataro, I'm 16 years old, my home district is 2, to you I don't know what I am but I know that you don't hate nor do you like me. I might like you, if I didn't have a stupid voice –my negative side- saying you were trying to kill me, now I don't believe my brain because most people would never swear on your grandfathers grave because they were either lying or trying to get what they wanted."

"Okay, now that the introductions are over can we get moving because I need to get back to my home," I ask.

"Sure thing, _your_ majesty," he mocks and I playfully punch him in his arm.

**Bienusy's P.O.V.**

I remember enough that I know it was a lie when I said that my negative part of my brain was saying that she was trying to kill me because I knew I liked her but didn't know how to reach. You try waking up in the middle of nowhere, only knowing your name, where you're from, your age, and the girl you likes name, especially when you wake up beside her.

Maybe I should tell her how I feel about her, the positive side of my head says. No, don't tell her she get pissed at you because she thinks you hate her, the other side says. And there goes both my sides again, fighting over someone I am near and like.

"So, Bienusy what is it that brings you to wake up beside me?" Camy asks.

"I don't remember but we should probably remember soon enough," I answer. "I think it had something to do with some people who don't like your father but I'm not exactly sure. If I were you, I wouldn't worry about it."

"Okay, but if what you're saying is true, I probably am in danger," She says worriedly.

"Yes, that's true but the more worried you act, more people –if we find any- will think differently about you," I answer.

"Can we just keep wa-" she asks but before she can finish, she is on the ground with a knife to her throat.

"Camy!" I yell as I go to where she was a minute ago but before I reach her, she is being dragged somewhere else. "Wait up!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," is all that comes out of her mouth. This chase keeps going on for about well a long time because when we started, we couldn't see anything but dirt and now in front of us is a small village with houses that resemble shacks. They are grey just like the air around them. This reminds me all too much like where we were before we woke up.

There were a couple of kids playing in the dirt but when they see us, they stop and just stare at us. They aren't looking at our faces but at our clothes. I look down to see that I'm wearing a pale blue shirt with a darker blue trim and white pants, Camy is wearing a dress the same color as my shirt but it doesn't appear to be dirty from being dragged along the ground. Why didn't I notice before that we look important and official?

"Camy, have you noticed what we are wearing?" I ask in a whisper into her war.

"No, but… Whoa," she whispers back. "So much for trying not to look like 'The President's Daughter' and friend."

"I know, but what are we going to do, this place reminds me of District 12 but the kids are far to healthy looking and clean. Maybe this is 11. No because then we would see trees and fields and no smoke," I say mostly to myself.

"Maybe we should just ask them," she answers. "It wouldn't hurt anyone. For all they know, we could be here to kidnap them."

"Okay, I'll ask because they might recognize but I doubt it because of all the make up your wearing. But they might recognize your voice and I know they don't know me," I say as I walk to the first house thinking it's better to ask an adult than a child. I knock 2 and a small plump woman with purple eyes opens the door.

"May I help you two?" she asks. Her voice sounds like the ones of angels who sings for President Snow and for President Coin, wait what President Coin. Who's she? Maybe that's where we were, in another country.

"Yes, may I ask where we are?" I ask.

"Why, you are in the beautiful Country of… well this isn't a country anymore, but we here call it, Menap, the cousin on the other side of the world of Panem," she answers.

"Okay, is there a way to get to Panem from here?" Camy, who I know I told her not to talk, asks.

"Oh no, only royalty –the President and his family- can get out of here because this is a giant island," she replies.

"Would you believe me if I said that he was my father?" Camy asks.

"No, but you could always go to the Cruel building at the end of the road to talk to the mayor who will phone President Snow for confirmation about who you say you are," the woman says.

"Thank you for the help," I say as I push Camy back toward the street.

"We need to talk to the mayor for a ride home." she says as we walk oh so obviously toward the Cruel building. I don't understand why it's called 'the cruel building' and this place is called 'Menap' but it seems that they do the opposite of Panem with 'the justice building' and 'Panem.'

I knock once again but this time 6 times and loudly. The opposite of the woman that we met earlier, he was tall skinny, blue eyed and looked more like the devil. I bet he even sounds like the devil. "May I help you?"

"Ummm, yes well you see, I'm President Snow's daughter and I somehow got here with my… friend, Bienusy," Camy says.

"And I should believe you because…" he asks.

"Because if you do not, I will personally get him to murder you when I get home. From the looks of it you don't have many people who dress like us, with the make-up and fancy clothes," she replies.

"I will call President Snow, who will either confirm or deny this assumption. Your name is?" the man replies.

"Camy Eleina Snow," she replies.

"Okay, I will be back in about 20 minutes, please make yourself comfortable in the living room," he says.

We follow him into a room that looks like a kitchen because there is a sink and a stove but it also has couches. We sit on the smallest of the couches because then we can talk more privately. The couch is brown –very ugly- with chocolate brown pillows.


	17. Fears

**Chapter 17; Fears**

**Camy's P.O.V.**

"Hey Bienusy, can I ask you something?" I ask.

"Sure, as long as it doesn't involve any PDA," he replies with a laugh.

"PDA?" I ask.

"Physical Display of Affection," he laughs again. "It means that you show that you like someone around you and you display it physically."

"Okay, but no," I say. "Do you remember anything from before we woke up?"

I hope he answers truthfully but I will most likely know if he is telling the truth because I remember some of it. "Yes but I'm kinda confused about it, though. I know that there is a President Coin, who hates us. She did something to us, probably got us stuck here, in Menap."

"That sounds about right."

"What do you mean by 'that sounds about right'?" Bienusy asks.

"I mean that I kinda recognize what you're saying," I answer.

"So you do remember, why you little lying…"

"No, I only started to remember it when we went into the Cruel Building. This building might not be the same colors or shape as where we were, but this reminds me that we were somewhere without the sun, with boring colors –grey, brown, chocolate brown- on the walls and furniture. Also this place smells like it's underground, except that it isn't because we walked in here from the outside and have not gone on any stairs."

"Do you remember anything else," he asks.

"Yes," I reply. "Someone wanted information from me but had to use you –originally I think- but you said you wouldn't so they did something to you in front of me. Then they gave me a needle and the next thing I know is that I'm in the middle of nowhere with you."

"I know what you mean by 'that sounds about right' know because it feels like it's on the tip of my tongue but I can't remember what it is," Bienusy answers.

I feel like I'm about to cry but I can't because I will ruin not only my strong attitude but I will also ruin my make-up. Whoa, I can't believe I'm already talking like the people from the Capitol. I guess it is in my blood, so I have an idea of how.

"I guess that we'll just have to remember more to be sure or wait until we get home, if we get home," Bienusy says optimistically.

"Oh, but I do remember, well more than you know about," I answer.

"Liar," Bienusy accuses.

"Am not," I reply my voice a bit louder. "If I was a liar how would I know that they hung you from the ceiling with chains around your wrists? And that I lied to _them_, about being electrocuted before and them turning the machine up to the highest point? Huh?"

"I only remember the part where they electrocuted you," he says, "but I don't recall anything else you said. I wonder what's taking the mayor person so long."

"I know, it's not like they have to go into detail about me or even how I'm going to get home," I say, "I wish we could just go home and see our families."

"All my family is dead," Bienusy murmurs.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"I don't, it just feels right," he answers.

"Well at least you have a feeling that something is true," I say,

**Gary's P.O.V.**

As I sit on a rock with Camy beside me, I try to think of what Jonathan and Katrina are going through in their arena. I can't believe President Snow lied to us, he said that we would have to watch our siblings fight, but I can't even see a cloud in the sky. So far only 3 tributes are dead in here even though it's the 10 day in here. I'm guessing that there is a fight somewhere seeing that the Capitol has not driven us together yet.

I don't know why, but it feels that the whole time I've been in here, I'm being watch really closely, like a lot more than the other tributes. Camy is not in a talking mood right now, so here I am sitting on the rustiest looking rock I have ever seen, beside the cornucopia. I don't know why but it's weird just sitting here with Camy, Ricky, Caura and Rylan. Maybe because we are in the arena with-well not really-other tweens and teenagers trying and failing to kill us. I know that I have trained a bit over the years for this but the careers are less likely to win now, then we were to win, 100 years ago.

I'm glad that the girl from district 12 is already dead. Apperrently-according to Jonathan-she is a Mellark. How he knows that, I don't know but I do know that Camy always hated her. The other 3 tributes that are dead are; both from 5 and the girl from 3.

The landscape is an open grassy plain with a small forest on the opposite side of the arena from us. The game makers only supplied us with 14 covers and some tents. At the start, our goal was to find the weapons but by the time we were done searching and came up with nothing, only the girl from 12 was left, trying to take the covers.

I easily cracked her neck by forcing her into my knee, where she saw her death. I think it was easier for me to kill her than to let her get away with anything. Our group is not the toughest of careers the games have ever seen. We prefer to only be cruel when needed but never any other time. Unlike Districts 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and 11, we have no need to worry because in the end, only 1 comes out and it's in more of our favor than theirs.

**Jonathan's P.O.V.**

About 4 days ago, I heard someone sounding like Camy scream at Daniel but the only problem is that she is in the other arena. Maybe I should ask Daniel where he went when she told him to impress her. Since then, it has been pretty quiet except for us guys when someone is killed in the other arena. Really we only made a lot of noise when Kasha from District 12 died and she died first.

Yes, I'll admit, I cried for about an hour and all the other dudes were like "wow, he really is a slut, because he screwed that girl from him district and now the girl from 12" to "I can't believe you, I thought you were my friend, and you promised me that nothing was going on between you and my sister" or the worst of them all "how many other girls have you screwed, I bet it's like 4 thousand already and you probably don't care as long as you get what you want" to the last one I screamed "I have only screwed 2 girls and neither of them objected! Just because you can't be as hot as me, doesn't mean that you have to be mean to me, let alone accuse me in front of one of their little sister who only knows that her sister is pregnant (gotta keep up the act in front of them because they don't know that she never really was pregnant) but doesn't know who the father is!"

About 2 minutes after that fight, the girls start to pick on the smallest one. Wait, no they can't. That little Katrina, I have to help her. From what I can make sense of, they are calling her full family sluts all the way back to her late great-great-great-great grandfather, Cato. Why would they call her that because she-as far as I know-has not slept with anyone and probably can't get pregnant. So much for trying to keep the tributes from going after one another. I have to stop this; if not the Chase family will be ruined, for good this time.

As I approach I notice that they aren't all girls. "You know, maybe it isn't just your family who are sluts, but maybe everyone in District 2 is a slut!" a random guy yelled into Katrina's face. I can see that she is crying but is being held there by the 2 eldest girls; Mac Willies and Lichi Revean.

"I'm not a slut and I can't even have sex!" Katrina yells.

Since when does she know about that stuff? I know that Camy would give her life rather than tell her sister that type of thing. Wait, she's in 11th grade which means that she learned about that stuff already. Never mind, it's none of my business.

"And you know what, the mayor's sons have never ever had sex with more than 1 girl each!" she yells again. wait… how does she know that.

Even though I know that what she is saying is a lie to me, but she might not know, I can't help but feel like she's using my power over everyone here, to protect District 2.

"How do you know that they aren't sluts like your sister and everyone else in District 2 are?" the girl holding Katrina's left snaps.

"Because I'm very good friends with them and their family. There younger sister is in my class. I bet you didn't know that the only girl the mayor's younger son has screwed is my sister, when she was11!" she yells again.

One problem with her yelling that, the boys look at me with hatred for getting to screw her first and with disbelief because she was only 11. Just saying, but she was 11 only 4 months ago, not very long. The girls still don't know that I'm the mayor's youngest son, so they're looking confused toward the boys. Wow, aren't the girls stupid sometimes.

"I bet this mayor's youngest son is good at screwing girls- also that boy, who is also from your district because he took that girl from 12 to his bed, the night of the party-because he got into some 11 year old's pants," Lichi, who was supposed to be my ally when we went into the games, but she doesn't even know who I am, so how could she be a part of the alliance because everyone was supposed to get to know each other.

Some of the boys snickered realizing that the girls are so stupid because I'm the same person as the 2 guys their talking about.

"Can't wait to screw some other girl?" Mortame-the male tribute from 1- asks me.

"Which one am I in the 2 different guys they're talking about?" I ask.

"The first one, where you screwed you girlfriend, who as I may recall hearing from her father's talk with my father, she was not your girlfriend at the time." Then it hit's me, he's been standing behind me the full time I have been watching because I noticed that my back was warm.

"Okay, didn't know that you eavesdropped on two mentors/victors," I laugh.

"You back there," one of the girls yells, who is standing almost in front of Katrina. "Shut your mouth if your over here, wait… your that boy."

She tries to shrink until she is very small, along with most of the other girls but it doesn't work.

"Why are you so scared?" I ask them. "I haven't done anything, to any of you."

"But you got that girl in your bed, so you must be very aggressive because according to her brother she hates all guys unless they're aggressive," the same girl says.

"Whatever, but I am not a slut or a whore," I yell. "And I only screw girls who I feel need more joy in their life or if they are my girlfriend!"

"Lucky thing, your ex isn't watching you because that Camy girl would surely kill you for saying that," Daniel laughs. "Plus, she isn't ever going to see you again, even if she wins."

"What are you talking about?" I yell.

"Oh, she didn't tell you, she never entered the arena," he answers. "But all the other tributes, except the girl from 1, entered the arena."

"You're lying!" I accuse.

"Where do you think that that voice came from," he replies. "It did sound like her and she's the favorite of President Snow, seeing that only she the other male tribute from 4 and the female from 1, were the only ones to be wearing pink, blue, or purple, the night of the party. Those are the same colors as the tables were. Don't you get it, they all were lying to their families and loved ones, there is definitely something going on between my mentor, tem and the President."

"I won't ever believe you," I say.

"Fine with me, just don't complain about her," Daniel snaps. "Oh and no, bragging about her, because no one will hear from her ever again."

"Why are you guys talking like that about Camy?" Katrina yells at us.

"Because she is an annoying lying little girl!" we yell at the same time.

"Oh, Katrina, I didn't mean that," I apologize.

"Well, too bad because I agree with the girls, you are a slut AND a whore!"

Knowing that she can't and I mean can't stay mad at anyone I go and sit down again, except when I sit down Lichi and Mac let her go. Then she runs into my arms. I hug her until she has stopped crying because knowing from experience I don't mess with either sister while they are crying.

**Bienusy's P.O.V.**

When the mayor person comes back in, I sigh with relief because there was so much tension in the room. Camy has not said a word to me since she blushed madly.

"The President of Panem would like to speak with you Camy," the man says.

"O-okay," she mumbles.

"Please follow me or you can use the telephone in here if you would like."

"I think I'll use this one," she replies.

"Just pick it up to talk to him," the man says before leaving the room.

"Camy, the faster you do this, the faster we get home," I say.

**Camy's P.O.V.**

"Hello," I say into the phone.

"Hello," my father replies.

"So ummmm… well this is Camy your daughter and I'm trapped in this weird place with a friend of mine," I say.

"Yes, very well," he says. "I would like to arrange a ride home for you and your, ah, friend as soon as possible. You had all the Capitol residents who knew who you really were, really, extremely terrified. We have sent search parties to all the districts to look for you."

"Okay, you want to talk to that man again?" I ask.

"Yes and the hovercraft will be there in 28 minutes, so be ready," he answers.

"See you soon," I say.

"Yes, very well," he replies with a sniffle.

I hang up the phone, knowing that that man has been listening to me talk to my father the full time.

"We're getting picked up by hovercraft in about 28 minutes," I tell Bienusy.

"Great, so he believed you?" he asks.

"Why would he, he's gone almost insane with me missing," I answer. "He went as far, as to have people search ALL the districts for me."

When the man returns, he has 2 bluish green bags tucked under his arm. "These are a present from us, Menap, to all of Panem. Well really they're just bags for you, but they are for the whole of Panem because their most powerful heir, in 400 years, will be returned after her kidnapping."

"Fine with me," Bienusy stares at the bags.

"Same," I reply.

When we are fully prepared and have gone to the restroom, we make our way outside to the hovercraft pad. The man shows us what they have opposite to us, as we walk. All I catch is that they do not have the Hunger Games but instead have the Love Games, where out of all the 12 to 18 year olds, 1 girl and 1 boy are reaped, then they both go to the Central Club (basically their version of the Capitol), where they enter different games and have to find someone of the opposite gender to love and go home with. I love their games compared to ours, but if I were reaped like for the Hunger Games, I don't think I would be ready to find my life partner.

We only stand on the side of the pad for about 13 minutes, when our ride home arrives.


	18. Ride Home

**Chapter 18; Ride Home**

**Camy's P.O.V.**

When we enter the hovercraft, I only see peacekeepers. After my eyes adjust to the light, in the hovercraft, I see there are doctors putting me on a stretcher and their doing the same thing to Bienusy. Maybe they have orders to keep us under surveillance with any means necessary, but they look too scared.

I'm about to ask, where I'm being taking when my mother appears in front of me with more clothes.

"Mom?" I ask.

No one replies, but hearing me say 'mom' made them speed up because now they are running down the hall.

We turn left twice and the right 4 times. Where we stop, is a room that is all white with a bed in the middle. They quickly take me of the stretcher and place me on the bed.

After that point, and when they all leave, I only remember having some needles stuck into my arm, some pictures taken of me, them stripping me, but my mother never does return.

**Mrs. Chase's P.O.V.**

After hearing that Camy had been kidnapped, I almost killed myself. I pulled out almost all of my hair. I didn't do this before because I knew that this year President Snow would be reclaiming his children and giving them the choice of entering the arena. I would be in the Capitol right now, if not for my husband AND President Snow saying that if I left District 2, they would have to execute me for interfering in an investigation.

The only problem with everything they are telling me is that Camy is shown to be in the arena right now, with Gary, the District 1 male tribute because Rose-female tribute-is Snow's other daughter, and both from 4. Rylan Rekfields might be President Snow's son, but he is crazy enough to enter the games.

Sam and Sammy are here with me, in my living room. Also my sister-in-law is here-mother of Sam and Sammy-with her husband, Brat Prikki. They have been with me since the cannon sounded and when I tell them to leave, they refuse saying it's for my own good.

Right now, Gary and Rylan are hunting in the forest while the other careers camp out at the cornucopia.

**Katrina's P.O.V.**

I'm still crying in Jonathan's arms for who knows how long, when sirens start to blare. Most of the girls start to panic, along with some of the guys. I keep, my head to Jonathan's chest when I feel the darkness take over. I look up and the only light I see is the reflection of emergency lights in Jonathan's eyes. I want to kiss him for always being there when I needed him but I thought that that would cross the line.

I know myself, which means I can never stay mad at Jonathan.

Just as fast as I opened my eyes, I close them. The sound is penetrating my brain. Why can't this be over? I ask myself. Oh, right because you're in the Capitol.

**Camy's P.O.V.**

I start to see stars and vortexes when I get over the fact that my mother didn't come to see me. It feels as though I have been on this bed for days maybe even years, when someone sticks their head in through the door.

"We and preparing for landing which means you will have to get on the stretcher again," the lady says without the Capitol accent.

I try to talk but all that comes out is a cry. 8 people, who all look like doctors, enter the room. Before I even notice, I'm on the stretcher, again, and am being driven in the same direction I came from. Since my father had told me that the hovercraft would be there in 28 minutes, I assume it's only been 27 minutes and we're coming in for landing, in the Capitol.

I still haven't seen Bienusy since we got onto the hovercraft but I know he will be okay, seeing as he was always so strong.

Someone places a mask on my face and my world becomes darkness.

**Jonathan's P.O.V.**

Katrina is screaming in my ear, the sirens are blaring, and there is only little light. Could the day get any worse? I think not unless we were in the arena, which we are not. Most of the other tributes have either huddled in the corners or are huddled with one another, but they look even more scared then Katrina and most of them are older. From the ones that I can see their faces, most of them are screaming.

After about 30 minutes of torture (the sirens + almost everyone screaming) the sirens stop. The power does not come back on, but as long as I can hear myself think, I won't be complaining. Except that Katrina is _still _crying on my shirt. I wonder how she can still be crying. Then again, Camy cried just as long when she found out that we'd 'slept' together.

**Gary's P.O.V.**

As we walk through the forest in complete silence, I think of how out of character Camy's been acting like since we entered the arena. She only talked when someone asked her something directly, and she didn't even try to advance on Rylan. If she were in her right mind, she would be all over that hot 12 year old.

Rylan is the sort of boy that all girls go after, just like Jonathan. He is about 5'5, with short chocolate blond hair. He also looks as if he could lift twice his weight because of the size of his shoulders. His eyes are a soft yet piercing blue with long lashes.

If I were to line up all the 12 year olds in all of Panem and pick the two that looked the most alike, I would pull Camy and Rylan, even if they aren't related. I try to place Camy with his looks but when I do, I just end up with a person looking exactly the same a Rylan. Same thing happens if I try the other way round. This is making my head spin but I have to find out the truth.

I have ruled out asking him, so I will piece the clues together and will get more clues. If I didn't know any better I would say they were twins but since they come from different districts and have different parents, makes it extremely unlikely for them to be twins.

**Mrs. Chase's P.O.V.**

When the phone rings, I jump off of the couch and run to the phone. I was so excited about Camy being back, I didn't catch anything else said.

"May you please repeat that?" I ask my husband.

This time I pay attention, "Camy and her friend, Bienusy, returned to the Capitol about 2 days ago but were both poisoned by the backs they were holding. They both had terrible hallucinations but have been awake for about 7 hours. Camy has had everyone including the President, running around making sure that she is safe. I swear, Cravior Snow has been pulling out my hair along with all the other mentors for letting her get kidnapped. Since her arrival back, her father has been setting up for the victor of this year's games along with the announcement of his children."

"Mmmm," I say, and then hang up.

I scream with excitement causing everyone in the room to jump to their feet and rush over to me. I know that she isn't my real daughter but she makes me so happy.

"I'm fine," I lie.

"O-okay," Sammy replies for everyone else.


	19. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 19; Home Sweet Home**

**Camy's P.O.V.**

When I wake up, I'm in a room but I don't recognize it. After coming into fully focused viewing of things, I recognize almost everything in the room. There is my soft bed that I slept in the night of the party until I was kidnapped; the vases with pink, red, and white roses; my closet where all my favorite outfits are put, and my soft white leather couch. Finally but not least, my restroom.

When I finally make it to my feet, I walk over and into it. Nothing has moved since had my shower here on the morning of everyone entering the arenas. Since the sun looked as if it had just come up, I take a shower because I smell. I know that I probably haven't had a shower in days, but it feels as though it has been years.

The shower only takes about 10 minutes but when I get out, I realize my hair has been cut in weird angles. Some is only about 10 cm long, where others are 40 cm long. Who did this to me? I think to myself.

Most of what was cut really short is in the front and the longer hair is in the back. To fix this problem, I'm gonna ask Cassandra-wow I still remember her-my stylist that I need a new hair style that doesn't look really ugly.

When I try to talk again, I can. Well that's a relief.

Just when I walk out of my restroom, someone knocks.

When I open the door, I get a bear hug.

"Can't breathe," is all I manage to say because I really can't breathe.

"Sorry," they reply.

The figure before I can actually see them sounds like how I remember Terab sounding like. His height is about the same as I remember.

"Terab!" I shriek.

"Camy…" he says with fake sarcasm.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Checking on you of course," he replies. "I came as soon as the peacekeeper holding me in my room left. Pres-your father didn't want time here until they were sure you would wake up. So he did the right move and placed a guard outside of my room. You know everyone has been worried sick about you?"

"Yah," I laugh. "Apperrently he thought someone from the districts took me. For your information, I don't need you to make sure I'm always alright. I can do it myself."

"I know, but…" he says with a fading smile.

"BUT?" I ask.

"But I heard from your father that you had a boy with you and you were saying his name over and over."

"Oh, him," I say coldly. "He's someone I met while I was kidnapped. Don't tell anyone but he was supposed to torture me but he refused and almost paid his life for it."

"Seems you two got pretty comfortable with each other because he was saying your name," Terab states.

"He's like 4 years older than I am, Terab," I say. "Where you are only about a year older than me. Which relationship do you think will last longer; you and I or Bienusy and I?"

"Me and you," he answers.

"You mean 'you and I' not 'me and you'," I tell him.

"Fine, mother," he laughs.

This time, Terab goes and opens the door, and in trudges my father. President Snow does not look sad but instead happy. He picks me up and hugs me. Who knew he was so nice? I ask myself. Doesn't matter I guess.

When he speaks, his voice is filled with love and joy. "I'm so glad you are back! What would have Panem done if their heir was kidnapped for good and never returned? I see someone has remembered your room number!"

"Yes, I sure have, President," Terab answers.

"Don't call me that, it makes me feel old," my father laughs, since when does he laugh. "Call me, Cravior, instead of President or President Snow."

"Yes, Cravior," Terab laughs.

"Oh, stop it," Cravior commands.

"He will, I promise, father," I say.

"Good, now I just wanted to come and say hi but also make sure you aren't confused with what's going on because you were poisoned with Canine-blood poison which could only be found until 175 years ago because District 13 produced it."

"I'm fine, I assure you, father," I answer his none existent question.

"Good, because there will be an interview for you when the victor is named," my father says.

As he walks out of the room I kiss Terab on the cheek.

"I saw that," my father laughs. "And nothing to inappropriate, you two."

"How do you see us kiss?" Terab asks.

"She is my daughter, which means I always am looking after her," he answers and shuts the door.

Can the day get anymore awkward? I ask myself.

**Gary's P.O.V.**

Rylan and I are still walking around the forest looking for food. Since we left our group back at the cornucopia, 19 cannons have sounded. Everyone but Camy and us, from the careers have died. Which means only 1 not-career is alive and I plan on them dying, not me.

A twig snaps behind me and I twirl around to see that the boy from District 11 has Rylan in a headlock. Rylan is turning purple because the boy from 11 is like 6'7 and Rylan is only 5'5, also because of the pressure on Rylan's windpipe.

I know I can kill him but I really don't want to because I will have to use my fists and what happens if it hits Rylan in the face. I would never forgive myself.

Luckily for me, Rylan already has a plan. He has used his height difference to kick 11 in the knee. When this happens Rylan is released from the boy from 11's grip. Rylan falls to his knees while trying to catch his breath.

**Georgia's P.O.V. (Camy's cover)**

As I trudge through the forest I can't help but feel guilt rise in my chest because I was supposed to die early on and yet I'm in the top 5. I wonder what will happen if I get out of the arena, but first I need to kill everyone else.

BOOM…

1 down, 2 to go. I bet that'll be Rylan's because he is against two 18 year olds and a 14 year old. If not him, it'll be the boy from 11. That would mean that I have to face Gary and the other to get out.

I can hear the hovercraft from my current location and I run toward the sounds.

When I arrive, I see Gary and Rylan hiding behind a couple of bushes.

When the hovercraft leaves I sprint toward them and come within hearing distance when another cannon sounds. Wait that means one of them has died.

"Gary?" I yell.

"He died!" Rylan replies.

"How could you?" I scream because I have always liked Gary.

"He was hungry and ate some berries," he answers.

I can tell he's trying not to cry but I can see he's about to cry.

Out of nowhere, someone announces, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I pronounce the winners of the 175st Hunger Games… Camy Snow and Rylan Snow!"

Then the hovercraft arrives and I'm lifted to safety. Seeing as Rylan has ignored me the full time in the arena, I know he knows that I'm not Camy, his sister.

Doctors pull me into a room and attach so many machines I can't keep track, to my arms. And with that, I black out…


	20. Family Time

**Chapter 20; Family Time**

**Camy's P.O.V.**

When the games are done and my replacement and my brother have won, a doctor comes to escort me to get all the feelings that Georgia experienced in the arena for my interview.

The room I'm put in is the same as where they stripped me clean of everything that was me-like. Georgia is in the room next to mine, from the sounds of her screaming. I guess it hurts to have your memories taken from your own head.

When the doctors comes around with who knows what in his hand, I start to think that this is a bad idea. But it's only when he stick sit in my arm do I feel all the pain that has ever happened to her in her life.

As soon as it's out of my arm and the doctor person leaves, I pass out.

**Rylan's P.O.V.**

Knowing that the Camy that went into the arena with me and my sister are two different people, is hard to change from 1 to another so quick. My sister Camy stayed here in the Capitol with our father, mother and older sister while I entered the arena. Where the Camy in the arena was the total opposite of the real Camy.

My interview will be in 2 days' time but first my prep team have to beautify me.

Almost immediately after getting back into the Capitol do my mother and father embrace me. Rose is standing in the corner waiting for m permission for a hug. Even though I have only known her for about a month, it feels like we have known each other forever.

"Oh, come here," I yell at her.

And she runs toward me. Guess the saying group hug, really means group hug with one person in the middle.

When I lived in District 4, with only my mother, I was always so lonely that I have never been in a group hug. These might have been the saddest weeks of my life, but they have also been my favorite and happiest because I'm with my family.

I wonder where Camy-the real on-is. It isn't like her to miss out on this because she must be relieved that I'm alive.

"Father, may I ask where Camy is?" I ask my father.

"She will be with us soon," he replies. "She just needs to get the memories of her late adoptive sister's from her time in the arena."

"So I will see her before my interview?" I ask.

"Yes, but remember she is also pretending to have really won the games," my father cautions. "And she will be having her interview with you, on stage along with your mother, Rose and I."

**Mayor Naxen's P.O.V.**

I watch as my son kills himself by eating the ever so poisonous berry, nightlock. I cry and cry until I realize that this is why I resigned my position as mayor of District 2.

**Jonathan's P.O.V.**

Out of the wall, a door appears and 48 peacekeepers enter. The 2 tallest come and take my upper arms. They have dragged half pull me out of the room and up about 14 stair cases and finally emerge in a white and black hallway

From there they let me walk to the end, where there is a set of double doors. The doors swing open to show the lobby of the tributes housing. I push the closest elevator button and walk in. Katrina enters just as the doors are closing.

I press the number 2 and we shoot up for about 5 seconds. The door swings open to reveal our old rooms. The only difference is that everything has been made pink, gold and/or white.

Camy's father is sitting on the couch reading a book. All of our stylists are there except for Camy's. I guess she died in the arena. It wouldn't surprise me because she is only 12. But when her father looks up, it tells me differently. Camy, a 12 year old girl, has won the Hunger Games. This means that Gary didn't. Well I knew that Gary would give his life for Camy to come out alive.

Katrina runs and jumps onto her father's lap, as he looks at me with a sad expression.

**Camy's P.O.V.**

I wake up and the sun is about to rise. Wait… it rose like 20 minutes ago. I get up and instantly feel dizzy. I come over the dizziness and take a shower.

I get out, get dressed in a plain white dress and sit on the couch. Exactly when I sit down, my stylist enters with my prep team and a bag.

"Let's go, out," Cassandra orders. "Get off your butt and get out of the dress, your interview is in 11 hours and 49 minutes."

"What?" I half yell half ask.

"It's been two days since Rylan won the games," she answers.

Of course, I was out for two days, with all the memory changing thingy going on. I quickly slide the dress of and then I let them take it from there.

When they're done, I have white nail polish on my toe and finger nails. My hair had been cut so that I have honey blond bangs with chocolate blond hair everywhere else. They did a pretty good job seeing as they started with a bunch of hair that was not the same length. It has also been straightened. I'm only wearing glitter on my face.

When Cassandra pulls out my dress, my jaw drops. It is a pale pink gown with sleeves that are supposed to start on my arms instead of shoulders. The shoes are flip flops. As I slide into it all, I realize that they went for grown up as supposed to 12 year old girl.

I walk to the elevator and push the interview button. Down I shoot.

I emerge under the stage. I can hear Pitihire talking up the audience. All 24 sibling tributes are there along with my whole family (my father, my mother, Rylan, and Rose).

We line up so that my father is in the front, then my mother, next Rose, and Rylan and I will enter side-by-side. The sibling tributes line up from District 1 to District 12, behind my family and I can see both Katrina and Jonathan smiling in my direction.

For once in my life, I'm truly happy.


	21. Deaths

**Chapter 21; Deaths**

**Camy's P.O.V.**

Pitihire announces our names, and then the double door fly open and out walks my father. The Capitol goes wild with him and my mother, on his arm. After the Capitol residences calm down, President Snow announces his eldest daughter, Rose. She glides out of the doors and once again the Capitol goes wild.

"Victors of the 175 Hunger Games…" Pitihire starts. "Rylan and Camy Snow!"

As I take Rylan's arm, I turn around to see Jonathan glare holes into both mine and Rylan's heads. I try to ignore him but it's hard when you're faking the win, and adding Jonathan mad at me just makes it harder.

The Capitol goes so wild that my father has to yell through the speaker to be quiet.

Who knew they were so scared of him?

The stage has been set up differently than last time, but this makes more sense. 24 chairs have been placed in a semicircle around 3 chairs. Off the right, but still on the stage, there is a love seat with two chairs placed to the left.

I guess the chairs in the middle are for Pitihire, Rylan and I, and the chairs behind are for the sibling tributes, then the chairs to the right are for my parents, Rose, and someone else, but I can't think of anyone else being in my family.

I sweep my dress in a semicircle as I sit down on the middle chair. Rylan takes the seat to my right and when Pitihire finally sits down, to my left, does the Capitol finally quiet down.

The sibling tributes come out on stage and sit in the chairs behind us. Most of them look either happy, or miserable. But I can't blame them.

Behind the District 12's tributes, Terab walks out in an elegant black suit. He comes to a stop right beside Rose. I all of a sudden become very jealous because he is sitting beside Rose and not me. I can't help but admire how well the suit fits and looks on him. He could pass as one of the Capitol fashion models.

Sitting next to Terab, Rose looks like a white rose. Her dress is a soft looking material, white dress with four or five necklaces, and three bracelets on each wrist with two wrings on each hand. My father is wearing a pinstriped suit, and my mother is wearing an aqua-blue dress. Neither of them have any jewellery on, but their shoes must have cost at least $1 000 for each pair.

Jonathan is wearing a gold colored shirt with black dress pants and Kat is wearing a soft blue dress that reminds me so much of the dress that Georgia wore in her interview before her games.

Pitihire starts, "Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in history, has the President had three children with the same woman, who is from one of the districts. Let alone have any Capitol child survive the Hunger Games! The districts gave us Ricky Jenkins, Gary Naxen, Gizmo Garrisson, Cellphey Willies, Caura Kephyn, Briar Ulyo, Amber Decave, Ricity Ivirty, Phynly Sakey, Bryn LaFleur, Ryaly Beauchamps, Reinalan Acrie, Rello Acrie, Reilor Pelley, Tangy Hunhorft, Blssom Feller, James Terosel, Camole Venture, Kasha Mellark and Lovey Xavier. But three have not been listed seeing as two of them are our victors and the other is also President Snow's eldest daughter!"

Once again, the Capitol erupts in cheers. Unlike last time, though, Pitihire waits until they are quiet again before continuing, "This year not one but two Capitol children entered the arena, and both came out! This year, like all the other Quarter Quells, where we had a victor, we will draw the questions from a ball. These questions are from the audience and anyone from the districts who could pay!"

A small girl, looking like she was only six, rolls out a giant globe with my name written on it. Behind her comes a boy about the same age with one that has Rylan's name on it.

"Which wants to go first?" Pitihire asks us.

"Him," I say.

"Okay, Rylan, I will pull a slip of paper out of the globe and read the question to you," he explains. "Same with you Camy."

He stands up walks the 3 feet to Rylan's globe a takes a piece of paper out. "When you lived at home with your mother, did you ever wonder who your father was?"

"No, I never ever thought about it because my mother said that he had died and she loved him so much, she almost died because of his death," my brother answers.

"Okay, you turn Camy," Pitihire says.

He takes one out of my globe and asks, "When you first met Rylan, how did you think of him?"

"I thought he was a creep and stalker," I reply.

"What?" Rylan half yells.

"Yes, well this was before I knew you were my brother," I snap.

Why am I getting so mad?

"Rylan, before you knew who she truly was, along with yourself, how did you think of Camy? Did you like her?"

"Yes and no, well I didn't meet her before I knew because my mother told me as soon as we were in the Capitol, but watching her on the television, she as so hot…" he answers.

"Camy, do you have anything to say to that?" Pitihire asks me.

"Nothing but, what the fuck?" I half yell. "You don't just go around liking every girl you see, that's either hot or cute! It's just plain wrong!"

"Okay, calm down Camy," Pitihire says. "Now, Camy, someone from your district wants to know if you have really dumped Jonathan. Is that true?"

"Yes, and any girl out there going 'YAAAAAH, I can finally have him' I recommend you find someone better because he is a slut and man whore," I answer coldly.

"!" someone yells from behind me.

I know that that was Jonathan, but I don't look back.

"Two more questions each, and then will be down," Pitihire states. "Rylan Snow-Rekfields, was there a special girl at home for you?"

"No, even though all the girls love me, I didn't find anyone because the first time I ever saw Camy on TV, was when we were 4 and her father was saying goodbye to her at the train station because he was on his way to the Capitol, for the Hunger Games."

"So, you're telling me, you have been in love with her since you both were four?" Pitihire asks.

"Pretty much," he replies.

"Camy, what will you do now that you live in the Capitol?" he asks me.

"Ummmm…. that's hard to say," I start. "Maybe go shopping, work on my skills with weapons, and find someone to love…" I wink toward Terab. "And if they don't live in the Capitol, ask if they can stay, try to live a more normal life were my older siblings didn't both die, and last enjoy life."

"That sounds pretty good," Rylan says.

"And you, Rylan?" he asks Rylan this time.

"Probably the same as Camy, minus the shopping and having a more normal life," he responds.

"Last question for both of our victors," Pitihire sighs. "Will you visit your friends and family in your home districts?"

"Yes," I say quickly.

For Rylan it takes some time. "My friends yes, but I don't have any family there."

"There are your victors of the 175 Hunger Games!" Pitihire announces. "One more announcement brought to you by your very own President Snow!"

"Each year, the days of May 31st and January 11th will be holidays for as long as the Snows rule. All districts will have festivals with entertainment brought from the Capitol, along will feasts from the Capitol. Each of those dates; all three of my children will go to a different district, each year. This May 31st, Rose will be in District 1 and Camy and Rylan will both be in District 6. On Camy and Rylan's 16 birthday, Camy will go to 2 and Rylan will go to 4, to be with their friends and old family."

The Capitol goes crazy from there, and everyone on stage is escorted to limos, for the after party held at the President's mansion or to return to the training center. The sibling tributes, except those from 1, 2, and 4 go back to the training center.


	22. Victory?

**Chapter 22; Victory?**

**Camy's P.O.V.**

The party that night was a blur. I danced with Terab, my father and Rylan, but not once did Jonathan ask me to dance.

Just as I was about to leave, someone taps my shoulder.

"Yes?" I ask.

"May you give me this dance? "Jonathan asks.

"And why should I?" I ask.

"Because I want to make it up to you by explaining… everything," he answers.

"Fine, but don't think once that I forgive you," I glare.

"Just dance, already," he says.

We dance for about 4 minutes before he finally talks, "You know about what happened before the games, well that was _so_ not me."

"Ummmm..." I say. "Because it looked like it, with you kissing her behind my back. You _knew_ I hated her and yet you still did it."

"What I mean, was I felt like you were pulling away, so I thought we were over and when you screamed that we were over, I was ready to move on because I thought you had a long time ago. I know what I did was wrong, but if you haven't changed totally since I met you, I know that you will never be able to stay mad at me."

"So your saying that it's my fault why you kissed her?" I ask.

I feel really strange dancing with my ex-boyfriend while he explains what happened to make me dump him. Don't blame me, but I already forgive him on the inside, but not on the outside.

"No, but-" I cut him off.

"Saying 'but' makes it look worse, so if you want me to forgive you, you better stop using 'but' as an excuse," I snap.

"Okay, as I was saying, it isn't your fault why you dumped me, and it wasn't my fault either. It was my way of life," he says, "and I thought it was okay because of how you had been acting."

"Well, you know what, when your 12 and you think you are having terrifying dreams, it causes a lot of stress," I state.

"I know, it's just that Gary told me you hit your head really hard one morning and since then you have been acting strangely," Jonathan explains.

"How would you react if your father was working with the President?" I ask.

"My father is the mayor Camy, he works with the President," he laughs.

"Okay, but-"

"If I can't say 'but' neither can you," Jonathan says.

"As I was saying, my father has been working with the President very closely since around the time I was born," I explain. "And when I mean very closely I mean very closely seeing that President Snow trusted my father to take care of me until I was 12.

"That morning that I hit my head, I was walking to the living room, when I heard some people fighting in the spare room of our floor. When I was listening, a woman said she thought someone was listening, so President Snow-my father-opened the door and pulled me into the room.

"My father then excused himself because of what he knew would be discussed. After he let, President Snow explained that I was his daughter and didn't explain who the lady was. He told me I had 2 siblings, both of whom were here as tributes. Rylan Snow-Rekfields lived with our real mother in District 4, where she was a victor and the mentor. Rose Yearnings is from 1, where she had 2 younger brothers who are twins; their names are Mortame and Terab.

"Rylan is my twin brother and Rose is my sister who is going on 4 years older than I am."

I shift so my head rests on the crook of his neck.

"And that is why I have been so distant from you, Jonathan," I finish.

"Why did you get a new boyfriend than?" Jonathan asks me.

"Because I knew he could relate to what I was going through," I reply.

"Okay and you never thought to tell me?" he asks.

"No because when you kissed that Mellark I thought you really didn't care that I had dumped you because you never really loved me," I answer.

"What, Camy I have always loved you, I just moved on because I thought you had, and not because I was ready," he states. "If I hadn't moved on from you Camy, I would have probably died because I have always needed a support system and you have always been mine. This start even before the first time I talked to you."

"So you're telling me that I have been your support system since you were 6 and I was 4?" I ask.

"Yes," he replies.

"Well I can't forgive… myself for saying this, but I forgive you, Jonathan," I say. "Whether or not we can have the boyfriend-girlfriend type of relationship, but I think we can be friends."

For the first time in a long time, I feel safe. I mean it's not like I didn't feel safe with Terab, it was just a different type of safe. With Jonathan, I feel as if I can be myself and not some Capitol brat and have a relationship and no one can tough me, but with Terab it's more like I can forget all my troubles and get on with life, and that just because I have had my troubles that I don't need to worry anymore because I won't be punished by my friends and family.

It feels like forever before Jonathan let's go of my hand. And what I never expected to ever happen, happens, he kisses me on the cheek and gives me a hug before silently walking toward the doors. I follow him seeing as it was my first destination but for some reason, I really want to sleep in my own bed in the training center and not in my fancy Capitol mansion bed.

I walk over to my father and ask him if I can sleep in the training center tonight. He says fine as long as I'm sleeping in my own bed and all that other stuff a father would say to their son but instead to me, his daughter.

As I climb into my limo, I realize just how tired I am. Maybe it's from all the dancing I did tonight. Anyways, it doesn't really matter because I don't have to do anything tomorrow.

I'm still confused about which I should ask to live here in the Capitol because they both have pros and cons but currently Jonathan has more pros than cons. If he lives here, there will be so many more girls after him but in the end, he'll be safe and no one will be able to change it. But then again, if I ask him to live here, Terab will think I used him. Urg, this is so confusing. The other way around will make Jonathan think poorly about me because I forgave him and then chose someone else over him.

I will think on this when I wake up.

I stumble into the training center and into the elevator. I press the button with a 2 on it and I shoot up. Unlike the last time I saw the penthouse, everything is a gold, white, or pink color. Those were my colors of dresses before the games.

Even though everything else has changed color, my room has been left alone. The walls are still the cream color, and my bed still has the black covers and pillows. I climbed into bed and turn off the light.

My dreams are endless nightmares. Not only of Georgia's memories of the games but also of what was done to me while I was kidnapped. They mostly start out as I'm in the arena but I always end up in a chair, tied there.

When I wake up, I'm gasping. I feel as though I have just been suffocated.

I get up a take a shower because I need to clear my head.

I put on a simple blue blouse with white, really short, shorts. I go barefoot seeing as it's clean enough to walk around without worrying about getting your feet dirty.

As I walk into the living room, everyone is there but Jonathan notices my presence first. He practically jumps off the couch. That causes everyone else to jump up or say 'what?'

"Camy…?" Jonathan asks.

"Jonathan…?" I ask.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again before left," he says.

Everyone else in the room takes the hint and leaves, until it's just Jonathan and I.

"Neither did I," I admit. "But when I left last night I realized I wanted one more normal life before living in the mansion."

"Okay," he says.

"I want you to live, here, in the Capitol with me," I explain. "Like not in the same room but I want you to be here, for everything. I don't want you to have to live with the fear of the games and I want you to be happy. I'm still confused about why I want you here, but I know that if you aren't here, I won't be here in my heart. I need you here Jonathan, for me, for you and because it will make everything a lot more simple."

I know that it will only get complicated from here but I don't tell him that. The look on his face says that he needs the same but will only take what's offered.

"Jonathan, this is your choice. Not you fathers, nor mothers and definitely not anybody else from District 2's choice, it's yours to either take or leave. This will be your chance of a lifetime if you take it."

"I know, it's just what about my little sister," he says with a frown. "She will still have to go through the reaping. If I stay, she will lose both of her brothers. She is only 6 and doesn't understand why I stayed, if I did, and will think it's because of her. You know what she means to me, Camy."

"I know, it's just that I have to be here, and even if I don't want to be here I still have to enjoy it. You are the only thing that will make my new home fun. Think of how you would feel if you were in my position and trying to get me to stay. I would have the same thoughts about Katrina even though she is 11 and knows that if I stayed it wouldn't be because of her.

"You and I both have lives to live. I might even be able to convince my father to let you go home to 2 every holiday. Remember this was my wish not his, so I can do almost anything I want with it. Whether it's for love, need, or more is not why I'm asking you to stay. It's for everything I can think of that could go on that list"

I know that's all I have to say because before I can say another word, Jonathan is kissing me fiercely and I enjoy it.

I think I have truly won the game I have been playing for a while. I have also put a name to that game; Lust For a Capitol girl. This means that I have always had a craving for things I want but now, more than ever, I need it.


	23. My Happy Ending or So I Thought

**Chapter 23; My Happy Ending or So I Thought**

**Camy's P.O.V.**

As I stand there kissing Jonathan, I think of how wrong this is because I haven't said anything to Terab and he can get pretty pissed off. I don't stop kissing Jonathan though. I haven't felt like this in a long time and I only want more. The only thing keeping me from taking more is my father's voice in my head.

When we finally break apart, the spark goes out and I'm left breathless. As I regain my air, I fall onto the couch. I sink into the cushions as if they were clouds. Wow is all I can think because right now, right here is where everything that was destroyed is rebuild.

"I should go," Jonathan says.

"Me too," I say.

I get up of the couch and go in for one more kiss. Instead of the kiss I was hoping for, all I get is a long lasting one on my cheek.

"Can't destroy the relationship as soon as it starts, again, Camy," Jonathan explains.

"Ha-ha, very funny," I say with a lot of sarcasm. "I will either see you at lunch or in a month. I hope it won't be the second."

"Same," Jonathan smirks. "As long as Julia understands fully, I'll see you at lunch. Oh and where will I meet you for lunch?"

"The restaurant in the mansion," I say.

I turn on my heel to go and gather my clothes from yesterday.

Only when I get there, the room has been emptied of all the clothing. I go to the bathroom and all my _stuff_ in there, is no longer there.

Where did everything go?

Maybe someone came and took everything to my new room.

As I walk to the kitchen, I hear muffled voices from my mentor's room. This time, unlike last time I heard muffle voices from behind a door, I ignore the sounds and keep walking. Next I hear someone, probably Jonathan, crying in his room. I wonder why he is crying, he never cries. No sarcasm there.

I knock twice before Jonathan opens the door to show a Katrina, who is crying her eyes out. From the look of things I would say Jonathan has already talked to his family and has permission to live with me, and then he made the mistake of telling Katrina. I haven't told Katrina that I was going to ask Jonathan to live here because I knew she would cry.

"Hey, Kat," I say. "I'm here."

"You are now," she replies, "but what about when I go home and Jonathan and you AND Gary won't be there. Then I'll have no one but Julia, her parents, and our parents."

"You know I will come and visit," Jonathan says.

"At least you will," she mumbles. "But what about Camy, she doesn't have the freedom that you have. Even though she is not my real sister, she is closer than Rupert and Georgia ever were. What will I do without her? She always brought me something from town when you and your friends went for lunch. And without you there, it will feel like it was all just a dream.

"It's not only me who will miss you, think about all yours and her friends. Think about our cousins, Sam and Sammy, what will they have left for best friends if you leave, Jonathan? Both you and Camy were the most popular kids in school and all the adults even if they don't have any kids, know both of you.

"You are what makes life in District 2 fun and not all training hard for the games. If you know what I mean."

I pull her into a hug. I know this conversation was more directed to Jonathan but I can't help but miss Kat already. I know I don't have a chance of going home to District 2 but I didn't think of anyone but myself and Jonathan making the decision I made.

I was selfish. That is all I can say in my head.

I know that people will miss Jonathan but he is better off in the Capitol.

"Kat, I need to stay, for your sister," Jonathan speaks up.

"I know I just want you to come home to be with everyone in our district," Katrina mumbles in reply.

"Think of how Camy feels," Jonathan reasons. "She has to stay in the Capitol with her family. She has asked and has been giving permission to have _one_ person from our district, live here in the Capitol with her. She knew that if she chose you, your mother wouldn't have any kids left and she couldn't save Gary. I will make sure you get into the popular group if that's what's needed for you to be okay with me staying. I promise I will make it happen."

"Jonathan, you can't be sure of that promise being fulfilled," I say.

"I can and will," he responds. "Would you like me to?"

"Yes," Katrina says.

"Okay, so I will phone Mason and get him to make sure it happens," Jonathan promises. "The only things you have to do are; go out to lunch with them every day, in the town square, act like your above everyone who are not in the group, stop wearing little girl dresses to school, and not to talk to anyone they consider 'uncool.' If you want to talk to your friends, I will also get Mason to add them to the group as long as they're not in a grade below yours. Oh and they will pick a new female leader in the fall because right now Alana will take the position but being 18 has a cost."

"That seems like a lot to ask of her," I say. "Anyway, we didn't have to do anything by those rules."

"Yes, but when I joined there was those rules," he admits. "I joined when Marcus and Belle were in charge of the group, and luckily they were in 18th grade so they left the school and the group the next year. When it came time to choose a new leader, someone said that I should take it even though I was only 13. The other leader was Georgia until she died, then another girl named Selena. Then Selena went on to the nut for university. Most of the time it goes to the 2nd most popular guy and girl in the group. Since I'm staying here-"

"Thanks!" I shriek and let go of Katrina to hug Jonathan.

"As I was saying, since I'm staying here with you, Camy, they will need two new leaders. That position would've stayed with you to choose until you left, but since you are also going to be living in the Capitol it goes to Mason and Alana."

"Okay," is all Katrina says.

"Once in the group you will always get a say in the new leader, but you cannot vote for yourself," I continue. "When Jonathan asked me about being in the 'group' I said yes, then he took it to everyone else in the group, from which Selena reminded them that she was graduating and leaving. She called an immediate vote and even before I came into the group, I was their leader."

"But how did you two keep talking because you just said that you aren't allowed?" she asks.

"How do you think?" Jonathan asks her.

"Because you asked her before you were in the group knowing you would be in the group and also the leader?" she guesses. "You probably asked Camy when you were 11 when Gary entered the group."

"Since when was she so smart?" Jonathan asks me.

"I don't know, maybe she gets it from me," I say with a lot of sarcasm.

He ignores me.

"But you're right, I did ask her when she was 7," Jonathan answers Kat's guess. "Gary told me on the night that he joined the group that they had already said that I would be allowed into the group for 13th grade. You can only join if you are in 13th grade. And you will have to do one year in the group before you leave unless you are the leader."

I stop hugging Jonathan and sit on his bed instead of standing at the door with him. Katrina is on the cream colored sofa. I can't seem to sit still so I lie down instead. This calms me down. And I stop fidgeting.

"Okay, I understand," Katrina says. "See you both in exactly 27 days."

She jumps up off the couch and leaves the room.

All of a sudden I realize that I shouldn't be alone in a _bed_room with Jonathan. I get to leave and notice that on his bedside table there is a picture of him and me in his room back in District 2. This brings tears to my eyes remembering all the fun we had.

I was 11 and he was 15 when this picture was taken. In fact it was only taken about 5 months ago, at Christmas.

_I was at his house for dinner. After dinner I said I wanted a tour because they had recently redone everything in their house. His mother had said 'take the girl on a tour' and his father had mumbled something about work he had to finish. When we left the dining room, we went upstairs._

_The very first room he showed me was his. For Christmas I had bought him a camera even though the coasted like $300 and most people even in the career districts has that type of money as a child, but I bought it for him and he promised that the only pictures he would ever take on the camera would have me in them. I had thought it was very sweet. He thanked me again and gave me my present._

_It was a set of gold knives worth at least $3 000 but he said it coasted nothing. I had placed the knives back into the box they had come in when he said cheese. I looked up just in time to see him take a picture of me looking surprised beside him. In the picture he looked like he'd won the award for best smile in the whole of Panem because of his smile, with his arm around me proving I was his girlfriend. At the time I was his girlfriend and anyone who looked at the photo even from another district could say within seconds that I was his girlfriend._

I was too busy thinking about that night because I didn't noticed Jonathan pacing the room. "We looked so happy, that night."

"I know," I say. "It looks almost as if we hadn't broke up and there were no Hunger Games."

"I wish we were like that again," he sighs.

"Me too, but isn't that why I asked you to stay?" I ask.

"I don't know, you said it was because you needed me," he responds.

**Jonathan's P.O.V.**

For some reason Camy is becoming even more comfortable around me than she has ever been. It's almost as if we never broke up.

This is the way I want to stay for the rest of my life.

**Camy's P.O.V.**

"I need to go, Jonathan," I say. "I have to talk to someone. We're still on for lunch, I hope? And I'll tell my father you said yes."

I give Jonathan's hug and walk to the door.

I'm about to walk into the elevator when Terab steps out.

"We need to talk…" we say in unison.

"You first," he says quickly.

"No, you because mine will take longer," I says.

"Fine," he huffs. "During the interview last night, who did you mean when you said that you wanted to have someone live here in the Capitol with you? If it wasn't me I understand but I need to know because my train is leaving in about an hour and my father was a response in half an hour."

"I don't know who I meant," I admit. "Originally it was you but then I kinda asked Jonathan and he said yes."

"So _we_ meant nothing to you?" he asks.

"Well, no I mean yes, I don't know but I know that I have made my choice already," I say. "I'm sticking with Jonathan living here with me. I realized last night while I was dancing with him that I needed him. Not just as a friend but also because he can always keep me calm."

"I understand, I really do," he sighs. "Since you turned down the offer, I'll be taking Rose's offer."

"What's her offer?" I ask.

"Your father told Rose and Rylan that they both also could have any one person from their district live with them," he says.

"Wouldn't Rose want to keep her boyfriend?" I ask even though I don't know if she has one.

"It appears that he was cheating on her with her best friend," he says. "She would have asked Mortame but she knew he just wanted to go home."

"Okay," I say.

Now I'm confused. Why would Rose's boyfriend cheat on her? Maybe he cheated on her after he found out who she really was.

"See you around," I say to Terab before walking into the elevator and pressing the ground button. Just as the doors are about to close completely someone sticks their hand in the way. The door reopens and Terab stumbles in.

"Why are you stumbling?" I ask.

"Because someone just punched me in the side," he replies.

Of course, someone just had to punch him. I lean over to give him a shoulder hug when he kisses me.

Now, more than ever do I feel guilty. I just fixed things with Jonathan and now I'm letting someone else forcefully kiss me. I know I should stop because this is all wrong but I can't seem to be able to do anything but kiss him and think of how wonderful he is.

For some reason the elevator still hasn't opened the doors. That could only mean one thing; someone ruined the elevator for me to walk into the trap. I'm stuck here until someone discovers this. I'm guessing that Terab did this because he is the only one to gain from it.

And then I don't see nor feel anything. It's almost as if I'm in a pit of darkness…


End file.
